Unexpected Position
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: The sequel to Uncomfortable Position, Iruka finally moves back to his old town, and gets an office job, turns out Kakashi is his boss now, is there a spark between the two? Is there a chance for them once more? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Position **

**Chapter one: old love new boss**

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Uncomfortable Position XD I hope you like it..Both Kakashi and Iruka are roughly 24..**

* * *

------------------------Eight Years Later--------------------------------------------

He had moved back to his old town, and it was his first day of work, rushing into the elevator Iruka leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, as he pressed the button, he was running slightly late and he had to meet his floor boss. As the elevator doors opened he straightened out his suit and started walking slowly to his bosses door, breathing in before knocking.

"Come in.." Iruka opened the door and looked at the man sitting on the chair, he had messy silver hair, and dark eyes that were looking at the tanned man standing by the door looking completely stunned, his mouth a gape.

"Long time...No see Iruka" his voice was seductive and husky...

"Kakashi? Is that really you?" Iruka asked while closing the door to the office, the silver haired man smiled standing up, he walked around the desk and strolled up to the brown haired man, he raised a silver eyebrow when he realized he was still taller than the other, not much but he still was taller. Iruka beamed a smile and out stretched a hand, Kakashi taking the hand and shaking it.

"Wow this is so weird right? Your my new boss? You haven't changed at all!" Iruka said looking completely delighted, Kakashi eyed up the person infront of him,

"Neither have you Iruka" he walked back to his seat behind his desk, and beckoned the other to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk, Iruka sat down slowly, still looking delighted,

"How have you been? What you been up to and such?" he asked, his face returning to an bored expression, Iruka smiled a little glad to see he still carried his teenage traits,

"Well when I moved I started a new school, got a job in a bar, erm went to college moved back here, and then applied for a job here, what about you?" Kakashi cleared his throat,

"Stayed at school, got a job, my mother got remarried and I ended up working in his company"

"Ah this is your step dads company? Amazing" Kakashi nodded his head "Glad to hear your mother got better" Iruka smiled warmly, Kakashi returning the nice gesture,

"Thank you" he looked at the few documents on his table, "Alright well come follow me I will show you to your desk" he stood up, opening the door for the other who thanked him and walked through,

"You still kept with the ponytail I see" the silver haired man mumbled, Iruka smiled,

"Yeah my hair doesn't look good short" Kakashi rose an eyebrow,

"I cut my hair when I started my new school, I looked really bad"

"I'm sure you looked fine" Kakashi expected Iruka to blush, but noticing that he didn't he kind of felt a little sad, he found it cute when the other used to blush all the time.

"I see you kept with the un-brushed messy look" Kakashi smirked,

"You sound like a teacher" Iruka rose an eyebrow, "I mean your tone of voice reminds me of a teacher"

"I see" they stopped walking to face a glass door, it automatically opened revealing a load of desks and people on computers, quietly Iruka followed the taller man, watching all the women eye the silver haired man with lust.

"Kino-san this is Iruka Umino, Iruka this is Kino Hakimashi, this will be your partner, if you need any help ask him" the man named Kino turned around to greet his new partner, he had short, dark green hair, a little bit of a beard on his chin, and thickish sideburns, and thick, black, squared framed glasses on.

"Nice to meet you Umino-san, it'll be a pleasure working with you" Iruka bowed, Kakashi getting a quick glimpse of his firm ass, then quickly gazing at Kino who smiled,

"It will be a pleasure to work beside you Hakimashi-san" he stood up straight and faced Kakashi,

"Well thank you for showing me to my desk" silver hair shook and the man waved,

"Well Kino-san teach Iruka the basics and how to work certain programs, and when you think your ready Iruka, ask him for your first piece of work and come to my office for break" Kino raised a brow from the informal way he spoke to the new comer,

"Very well Kakashi" Iruka hesitated "Or do I call you boss?" Kakashi smiled,

"Call me how you always did, see you at break" he walked off, still oblivious to the lustful stares he was getting from the female workers, the tanned man turned to face his new partner and went to sit on his chair at his new desk.

"You and Hatake-senpai seem very familiar with each other" the other spoke with a rough voice, Iruka nodded,

"Yeah we went to school together" the green haired man nodded, rolling his chair over next to Iruka, ready to explain how to work things.

Kakashi sat down at his desk, reading and signing his documents, a buzzer sounded and he pressed the button,

"What is it Nana?" he spoke out in a bored tone, signing a document and then putting it into a pile,

"Hatake-san okiku called you, but as you requested I said you was in a meeting, she wanted to remind you that you are meeting her parents tonight" the silver headed man groaned,

"Hatake-san she's a beautiful woman, why do you sound so unsatisfied" cole eyes snapped to the speaker on his desk, glaring as if it was his assistant,

"You know why Nana...It's purely for business this marriage" a sigh could be heard,

"Alright, I done my job carry on working Hatake-san" he rolled his eyes, growling in the process.

* * *

**TBC- Maybe...if you like the sound of it so far =]**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

It was break and Iruka was walking to Kakashi's office, getting weird looks from the female workers as he passed them; finally reaching the glass paneled door he knocked on it lightly,

"Come in" Iruka did as he was asked, Kakashi raised a questionable eyebrow from the glasses the other was wearing, "You have trouble seeing?" Iruka looked a little confused, and then clocked onto what the other meant, taking off his glasses and putting them in his blazer's front pocket.

"For reading..." Kakashi nodded,

"Just a moment, let me just put these.." He grabbed a huge pile of papers and then put them in a box on the floor "..In here" his bored expression crawled up to the other man in the room,

"A lot of paper work you got there" the silver headed man nodded, running a hand through his messy hair,

"Lets go then" Iruka frowned, "lets get something to eat and some coffee, haven't seen you in eight years" Iruka smiled again, opening the office door allowing the taller man to walk through. Walking side by side to the elevator Iruka decided to be the first to speak,

"So Kakashi, have a family of your own?" the one being asked frowned, and then sighed while shaking his wild hair,

"No...I have a fiancée..." Iruka smiled in acknowledgement, pressing the button to summon the elevator to the floor they were on,

"What about you?" Kakashi asked while looking at his first love, a tanned head looked over and a huge smile beamed across his face,

"I have an adopted son. His name is Naruto" silver brows frowned while staring at the brown haired man,

"Single parent? Girlfriend" Iruka laughed through his nose, giving a disbelieving look to the other,

"I'm gay Kakashi...No girlfriend, yes I am a single parent"

"I'm guessing you pulled out of the gay phase?" thin lips tugged into a smile as he looked at the much more matured face of his ex boyfriend,

"Not really...I guess you can call me bisexual" the door of the elevator opened and he allowed the shorter man to enter first, before standing side by side he pressed the button to the ground floor. Silence seemed to lurk around the box they were standing in, Iruka watching the numbers show up in the little monitor above the door.

"Naruto..what's he like?" Kakashi finally spoke up,

"Ah he's loud, annoying, has a huge ego, bright blond hair, amazing blue eyes.." Kakashi watched as Iruka shook his head slowly, a huge warm smile lighting up his face, "..But even with all that, he's talented, over caring, trustworthy...He is a beautiful young boy"

"Your mother must love him.." the tanned man turned to face the pale face of Kakashi, his smile radiating love and affection,

"She does...She hated it when I used to pick Naruto up from hers, and he loves her..." the dinging sound brought both mens attention to the doors opening, Kakashi taking the lead as they walked to the exit of the building.

"So your fiancée, what she like?" Kakashi let out a sigh of annoyance, not going un-noticed by his old lover,

"Umm...she's loud, bossy....Loves to complain..." his voice sounded dragged out, and he sighed after every description he made of her, this causing brown brows to furrow,

"Erm..What does she look like?" Kakashi felt like saying ugly but he couldn't make himself seem totally rude in front of Iruka, so he gathered some thoughts, trying to describe her in the best possible way.

"She has.." mentally cursing himself for not really taking in her appearance "black hair, always straight, she has palish skin and wears bright red lipstick" he started to mentally slap himself for imagining a witch when her image finally came to mind, "..Always red lipstick.." Iruka thought it was cute, how Kakashi would stare at someone's lips, he smiled when old memories of Kakashi staring at his lips came to mind,

"I hate the colour red" Iruka nearly tripped, his brow twitching, Kakashi was now groaning, running his hand through his hair he finally turned to look at Iruka's face,

"She..Sounds nice?" he tried to make that sound extremely convincing, but his eyebrow wouldn't stop twitching.

They both stopped outside a cafe, Kakashi opening the green door for Iruka to go through, receiving a smile before the tanned man walked past. Grabbing a seat both men looked at the menu's on the wooden table, slowly a orange haired woman strolled over,

"What would you like?" Kakashi settled his green menu down and gave the woman an extremely bored gaze,

"I would like a cheese and ham baguette and a coffee please" ocne again he sounded dragged out, the woman nodded and faced the tanned man who finally set down his menu, he gave a beaming smile, catching both Kakashi and the waitress off guard,

"I would like just a cheese baguette and a coffee" the woman nodded, blushing slightly taking both menu's and then was caught off guard once more when Iruka beamed at her again and said thanks, a tinge of jealousy sparked withing the silver headed man, causing him to frown.

"Kakashi...You shouldn't frown all the time, it'll ruin your looks" he blinked, and then blinked once more, he felt his cheeks burning up slightly.

"Er...." Iruka chuckled, smiling warmly at the dumbfounded man,

"Wow this feels so weird, god, I've yet to see Anko and that lot!" a silver brow rose,

"They still live around here?" brown hair nodded, sniffing in the freshly baked smell and smiling warmly.

"Yeah...Where I live now is pretty close to all of them, Naruto's attending our old school"

"Oh really? I thought they all went their separate ways when college started" Iruka shook his head,

"No no...Genma and Raidou are still together! Kotetsu and Izumo are engaged..Anko's with some man named...Ryuuji?" he twisted his face a little while thinking "Ryuuji? I think its Ryuuji...Yeah something like that" Kakashi's cole eyes softened looking at his old lover...

_old lover..If Iruka hadn't moved, would they still be together like Genma and Raidou?.._He sighed quietly, going unnoticed by the tanned man opposite to him, mentally slapping himself for thinking such things.

"Wow they really have lasted quite some time.." Iruka smiled nodding slightly,

"I guess if you really love the person and nothing gets in your way..." he trailed off looking slightly regretful, but the orange haired woman returning saved both of them from the discussion, she slowly put the two coffees on the table and then put the baguettes down, leaving the two men to eat in silence. The silence continued on the way back to the office, only waving goodbye and then Iruka returned back to his new work.

Kakashi heard a knock on the door, turns out it was nearly the end of everyone's shift, he slowly looked up through the misty glassed pane on the door and saw bright yellow, narrowing his eyes he spoke out roughly.

"Come in?" the door opened and it revealed a teenage boy, he had bright blond hair, weird markings on his cheeks and his eye's were an amazing blue, he beamed at the man in front of him,

"Erm sorry for intruding, but I was wondering where Iruka Umino would be?" cole eyes blinked, he stood up from his desk and stared at the boy for a second,

"Your his adopted son Naruto?" the blond nodded, giving a fox like expression,

"Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi smiled, this boy reminded him of Iruka some how, the smile triggered it off,

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Kakashi Hatake...Your fathers old school friend" the beam on the boy seemed to brighten,

"Really? Wow...Iruka must have been excited to see you here" Kakashi gave a warm smile, walking around his desk, he placed a comforting hand on the young boys shoulder and turned him towards the door.

"I'll show you to his office" the blond nodded, allowing himself to be softly pushed down the hall.

"Umino-san you click here..Ah no..There..Yes right there and then you type in the code you got from the last program" Kino said pointing to the screen, Iruka lifting a tanned hand to push his glasses up along his nose, as they were slipping down slightly. The sound of a clearing throat caught both mens attention, both looking at Kakashi standing next to a teen aged blond, Iruka beamed and got up from his seat,

"Naruto!.." Kino rose an eyebrow at the man's sudden change of mood, Iruka went from happy to annoyed, putting on a teacher tone "Naruto!..Aren't you meant to be at school?!" the blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing nervously,

"Maa Iruka school ended hours ago?" Kakashi butted in, slightly amused by Iruka's change of mood, Iruka turned his glare over to the silver headed man, Kakashi jumping slightly,

"Naruto has after school catch up.." he snapped his attention to the blond, who was looking up at Kakashi for help, the silver heads reaction being a little shove towards Iruka, Naruto glaring lightly at the man before turning back to his father with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Er..I-It was canceled?" a brow twitched and vein throbbed, making all the males in the room tense a little,

"Kakashi seeming as there is only 5 minutes until work ends, can Naruto wait here?" The silver head nodded,

"He can wait in my office.." The blond gave a little sigh of relief when he was pulled away from his fuming father. Iruka straightened up and breathed in, slowly turning to face his partner,

"He's your kid?"

"Yeah..Adopted..Such a trouble maker sometimes" the green haired man laughed,

"I was a bit like that when I was his age" Iruka rolled his eyes playfully,

"I bet your mum loved having to sort you out" Kino laughed, showing his pearly whites,

"She loved it..I know she did"

Kakashi was telling Naruto tales of his father during his school days, even though the teen rose an eyebrow at how it seemed like Kakashi and his father was going out he shrugged it off, Iruka knocked on the door when his shift ended, the blond opening it and his ear getting pulled by a tanned hand.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I'll be off now, see you tomorrow" Kakashi smiled, and waved goodbye, Naruto's yelps and wines echoed through out the hall, until they entered the elevator, buzzing was heard and Kakashi pressed the button.

"What?" The voice scoffed,

"Why sound so cold? It's not my fault Okiku wont stop ringing, she just wanted to remind yo-"

"Yes yes I know!..Tell her I'm on my way" he cut off the conversation and grabbed some documents, sticking them in his brief case, before grabbing his keys and leaving the office.

Kakashi was wearing a black suit, hair neatly brushed, and he was checking the time on his phone, he was currently five minutes late, sighing before he walked towards the huge double doors with a door man standing outside, opening them as he inched closer. He only got one foot into the building before a black haired woman came rushing to his side, blood red lipstick on her lips and her eyelashes ever so long.

"Kakashi!" she hissed, frowning, "You are late!" Kakashi frowned, ignoring the womans annoying voice and decided to walk to the huge round table with Okiku's parents on, an older woman with her blackish gray hair tied up in a bun, her face looking absolutely plastic, she tried to smile, only a little bit of her lip moved, and a man sitting up straight, gelled back, black hair, looking very snobbish, he had round framed glasses on and he looked like he was sad, his lips always faced down wards.

"Kakashi-san" came a formal voice from Okiku's mother "Nice of you to finally join" Kakashi tried to smile apologetically, but it failed.

"Dear...Kakashi is a very busy man, you can't expect such a fine man to attend to such, female dinners" the woman silenced from the sound of her husbands snobbish voice, Okiku down cast her eyes and sat down, Kakashi straightening out his blazer before taking the seat next to her,

"My apologies I got a little caught up at work" Kakashi spoke, looking at his fiancées father, who simply put up a disregarding hand,

"No no my dear boy, I'm glad that you are so dedicated to working hard, thats one of the reasons I am encouraging this marriage, it will be a big boost for both our companies to join" silver hair nodded, trying to ignore the loving stare he was receiving from the woman next to him,

"Mori Nanaka, your step father, is a very intelligent man and he is very fortunate to have such a devoted step son, such as your self" a smile tried to form on the pale mans lips, finding it excruciatingly difficult,

"Please I'm not that good" the man held up a hand, shushing his wife as she was about to talk,

"Don't be so modest! Your brilliance, a genius!" his daughter nodded, finally getting the attention of the cole eyes, which turned back to her father as soon as they connected with hers.

"Ow Ow Ow!! I'm sorry!" Iruka dragged the boy into their home by his ear, his vein still throbbing,

"Naruto your meant to go to after school catch up! I'm paying for it!" Naruto sighed giving his best puppy eyes to the soft hearted father, who let go in a instant.

"I know I'm sorry, but...Theres this annoying boy who is teaching the catch up!" Iruka frowned,

"Naruto many people are annoying, but if they have the ability to teach you, you listen to them no matter what" blue eyes looked to the floor, staring at the creamy carpet,

"But he calls me idiot and dobe and then snorts at me" The brown headed man sighed,

"Look you go to after school catch up tomorrow, I will pick you up, and have a talk with this boy" Naruto brightened up and hugged his father.

"Now go get cleaned up we are having some guests over tonight, my old school friends" Naruto nodded before darting up the stairs. Iruka looked at the mail which was on his welcome mat, picking them up and placing them on the side table by the hall's window, along with his car keys. A sudden urge of joy flowed through him when he realized that his friends will be coming round in less than a hour! Suddenly rushing towards the kitchen, and picking up the phone to order take out.

When the doorbell had rung, Naruto walked up to answer it, he was faced with a tall brown headed man with a senbon in his mouth holding hands with a brown spiky headed man, then a wild purple headed woman with a big bust popped her head over one of their shoulders. She smirked staring at the teen,

"You must be Ruka's boy Naruto! I'm Anko, this one is called Genma and his boyfriend his called Raidou" Naruto nodded, stepping back to allow the guests in, after the first three passed him, saying hello, two more came, a black haired man with a little tuff of a beard and a brown haired man who was linking onto the others arm.

"Nice to meet you kid! I'm Izumo and this is my soon to be husband Kotetsu!" the blond beamed and waved,

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto" finally closing the door he went to follow the crowd, but was stopped by the door going again, he sighed and walked back to answer it, revealing a dark turquoise haired woman, smiling sweetly,

"Hello hunny, I'm Kikyo, you must be Naruto, nice to meet you may I come in?" The blond nodded, smiling at the kindness of the woman, and closed the door, slowly leading the woman into the living room where all the others had gone to.

"RURU!!" The blond flinched jumping slightly, seeing his dad on the floor with all these people sitting on him, the turquoise haired woman jumped on top, they all turned to look at the sunkissed blond who cleared his throat,

"Er...I wouldn't do that, he's paying for the take out" Genma got up laughing,

"He's funny.." Raidou got off and sat on the sofa, Genma sitting on the floor between his legs, Kotetsu was sitting next to Raidou with Izumo sitting on the arm rest, Anko and Kikyo were sitting on the floor next to a now roughed up Iruka.

"Thanks Naruto nice to know you care" he paused watching the blond rub the back of his head and then started "About who is going to pay for the food" Anko chuckled,

"Wow Iruka, look at you...My mum said you have to go round her house some time!" the brown headed man laughed, nodding slowly,

"What drinks do you guys want?" The ladies said wine, and the men said beer, Izumo being the only male to ask for wine.

"Kakashi thanks for coming to dinner" said the black haired woman, walking by the silver headed man's side,

"I had no real choice Okiku and you know it" she pouted and stopped the man before he put his key into his car door,

"Kashi..." she lifted her index finger and played around with the mans blazer "Want to come to mine...for coffee?" came her seductive tone, licking her red lips while staring into the bored expression of her soon to be husband,

"Okiku you know I don't believe in sex before marriage" she rolled her eyes and nodded, clicking her tongue,

"Very well...I'll call you, safe drive home" she went to kiss him but was stopped by pale fingers,

"I don't want your lipstick to mark my face" he slowly gave a little peck on her cheek and she pouted, "Take care" she reluctantly moved out of the mans way so he could open his car door, slamming it shut he groaned, watching her walk off in his side mirror, this was annoying.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Not now!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Here is another chapter wooo :D **

* * *

Everyone was passed out on the floor, there was Chinese food boxes tipped over and empty bottles of wine and beer bottles sprawled out in-between the slumbering bodies, someone's phone vibrated and an annoying siren sound boomed through the room, Iruka sat up looking around in a daze seeing a phone moving about on the coffee table, his eyes narrowing and him hissing when the light hit his sensitive eyes, slowly turning off the alarm

his eye's panned across the room, seeing his friends knocked out on his flooring, Genma chewing on Anko's finger and Izumo licking Raidou's cheek, Iruka cringed, Kotetsu will get extremely pissed if he saw that, he slowly looked around to see Naruto snoring on the sofa, everyone's jackets acting as a blanket, he smiled before standing up and walking over to the teenager, shaking him lightly causing the boy to stir and make weird noises while dribbling.

"Naru" Iruka whispered, still shaking the boy lightly, one blue eye opened lightly,

"Ewrgh" a brown eyebrow rose, and he chuckled,

"Ewrgh go sleep in your bed" the boy lifted his hand and placed it on top of his fathers head and patted it, before smiling sloppily and turning over to his other side, brown eyes rolled in their socket as he flung the jackets off and picked the boy up bridal style, slowly tip toeing over the bodies and walking up the stairs entering a orange room. After putting the blond in his bed he grabbed a load of blankets and pillows, returning to the living room and smirking.

Anko woke up, she was hugging Kikyo this making her bolt up throwing the girl off her, waking Kikyo up aswell.

"Eh?" creamy eyes looked around the room, the girls were the only ones in there, slowly getting up and straightening her skirt she padded out of the living room and turned to look down the hall, hearing a kettle she slowly followed the sound opening a glass pained door,

"Ah good morning Anko" the woman rubbed her eyes and sat on a wooden chair,

"Morning Ruka...Where are the others? What's the time?" Iruka put a cup of coffee in front of her, and sat down on the chair opposite her,

"It's nearly seven, and their alarms went off, so they headed home" Anko nodded, both looked to see a confused look Kikyo looking around the room,

"Erm hey guys?" Iruka got up and walked to the kettle,

"Tea, Coffee?" the woman narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the brown headed man taking a seat while she did,

"Ah tea please" the tanned man nodded, they all heard thumping down the stairs and some cursing, finally in came a blond haired teen,

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me?? I have to go school earlier than others!" he stopped in his rant when he looked at the half naked chicks, well to him it seemed that way, their shirts were riding up revealing their stomachs, their skirts were doing the same and their hair was messy,throw some soapy water over them this was what heaven looked like in his mind.

"Ah...Hey" he put up a hand, both women waved, Kikyo looking slightly out of it giving a sloppy smile and Anko meant to do a peace sign but ended up swearing at the boy, the blond turned to his father giving an odd look pointing his thumb at them and Iruka simply shrugged it off,

"I didn't know anything about this, you didn't tell me" the blond thought for a moment, ready to rant again but stopped himself, remembering that he hadn't told Iruka,

"Ah yeah sorry..." he watched as Iruka walked over to the counter, grabbing his wallet taking out some money,

"Look take this and buy something to eat for break fast and lunch, hurry now and go..I'll pick you up at?" The blond dashed out of the kitchen causing Iruka to follow him, frowning as he did,

"Pick me up at six alright? Bye dad have a nice day at work" he closed the door, Iruka rubbing his face as he walked back into the kitchen,

"You got a nice kid there Ruru" Kikyo walked back to her seat with a cup of tea, Anko nodded,

"Yeah he's a good kid, what would you girls like to eat?"

Kakashi was driving along the street seeing the familiar blond kid running in the same direction he was driving towards, slowly pulling up next to him catching the blonds attention,

"Hey Naruto need a lift?" the blond stopped running, catching his breath he panted out:

"Do you mind?" the pale man shook his head and unlocked his car doors to allow the blond to get in, "Thank you Kakashi-san"

"Keep with Kakashi, so why are you running? You have a lot of time until school starts"

"I have to get to school earlier than others, have to take a maths test" Kakashi looked at the boy through the mirror, and nodded,

"You look a little tired, not just from running" the blond smiled,

"Yeah dads school friends came round, we all ended up sleeping in the living room"

"Is your dad alright? If he's tired I'll call him and allow him to come in late" a blond brow rose,

"Your a really nice friend, but my dad seemed awake enough, he most probably made breakfast for everyone" Kakashi smiled, stopping at a traffic light,

"Very responsible"

"How come you didn't turn up last night Kakashi?" Kakashi looked in the mirrors reflection, sighing quietly,

"I had to go to a dinner, and I didn't know about it" Naruto frowned, thinking a little,

"Didn't you keep in contact with my dad?"

"Unfortunately I didn't...I had to get down to work and education soon after my mother got remarried" the blond nodded looking a little sad,

"That doesn't sound good" Kakashi nodded with a sigh,

"Sadly it wasn't, having to learn how to be able to take over such a huge company at such a young age"

"Erm..Kakashi did you used to date my dad?" Kakashi blinked, looking at the boys reflection,

"Er...Yes I did, how did you find out?" Naruto looked out the window,

"Dad mentioned working for you and Anko brought up how you two had that sort of history"

"Of course...Ah well here's your school" he pulled up looking in the direction the school was in, Naruto groaned,

"It's not that bad, you should enjoy the school days you have" the blond shook his head,

"It's not that..It's just...Sasuke's there" Kakashi turned around in his seat raising a sliver brow,

"Is he causing you trouble?" the blond nodded, Kakashi sighed, undoing his seat belt and opening his door, Naruto blinking and rushing to do the same, slowly following the man across the road, Sasuke glared at Naruto and then saw the man he was walking behind.

"You!" Kakashi pointed to the raven who looked slightly scared,

"Me?" Kakashi looked at the blond who nodded,

"Leave Naruto alone you hear me?"

"Wha? I didn't do anything to him" Naruto gaped,

"Yes you did! You call me stupid and dobe and then you snort at me you bastard!" an accusing finger rose, pointing at the raven boy who went back to an emotionless face, Kakashi felt a touch of deja vu, this raven kid reminded him a lot like himself when he was younger, he smiled watching the antic's,

"What's your name kid?" the raven turned to face the silver haired man,

"Sasuke.." Naruto grew silent watching Kakashi's smirk grow,

"Do you have a crush on Naruto, Sasuke?" with that he waved goodbye to Naruto and walked off, satisfied with the frozen look he got from the raven, he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto standing there all flushed, and Sasuke starting to explain himself, stuttering the whole time.

Kakashi walked past his assistant, who had purplish-red hair and a slim figure, she raised an eyebrow,

"Hello Nana!" she gaped,

"Why are you so happy?" she followed him to his office, opening the door for him and then watching him sit down with a happy sigh,

"Ah kids, they bring back memories" the woman frowned confused by his random outburst,

"How was last night" she smirked when he finally returned to being normal, which was frowning or emotionless, thats how she liked it.

"Thank you Nana you know how to ruin my mood" he groaned, slamming his brief case onto his desk,the woman jumped and smiled apologetically before setting a few files on the table near the door and letting herself out. Kakashi rubbed his forehead, groaning, sometimes he really hated Nana for ruining his happy moods, which he rarely got, slowly glaring at the files by the door he stood up until he heard his phone ring, in which he ended up picking up.

"Hello Kakashi Hatake speaking" slowly taking his seat again,

"Hello dear"

"Mother, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, I heard you had a dinner with Okiku's parents last night, how did it go?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, holding in a groan,

"It went fine mother"

"Kakashi I hope you didn't show your self up, this is important for Mori, he has done a lot for us...Paying for my hospital bill, looking after us when we ha-"

"I know mother, I know.." his cole eyes glared at the phone,

"Good, just calling to make sure you didn't make a fool out of Mori" the pale man gritted his teeth,

"Alright mother" with that he put the phone on its hook, getting up slowly. His mother changed since Mori came into their lives, she had become so afraid of being alone again, she ended up taking Mori's side on everything, punching the wall from the anger he was feeling, and then hissing from the pain he was feeling; Snatching the files from the table and stomping back to his desk, he slammed a finger on the monitor.

"Nana!"

"Y-Yes?"

"I need you to buy another painting"

"What? Another hole in the wal-" he cut off the woman and started working.

Iruka walked into his office, Kino typing on his computer with a cigarette in his mouth, he slowly looked over to his brown haired partner,

"Alright Umino-san?" he started off, holding onto the cigarette

"Call me Iruka" the green haired man nodded,

"Call me Kino then, so are you okay?" the brown haired man nodded, taking his seat and turning on his computer,

"Yeah I'm fine how are you?" Kino shrugged,

"I'm doing okay" he watched the brown headed man put on his glasses, suddenly standing up and hooking his bag up on the wall, accidentally dropping his glasses case in the process, bending down to go get it Kino smirked, enjoying the view.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Work date? Sure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

"Ah Iruka are you coming tonight?" the brown haired man looked over at his work partner,

"Hmm?" returning to his computer screen, Kino rolled his chair over to the others desk,

"Some of the people on this floor are going out to eat, want to come?" Iruka took off his glasses and turned to face the green haired man,

"I don't have no one to watch my son and I have to pick him up after school"

"Ah I see, maybe next time? Me and you can go out for a drink, get to know each other better as we are going to be partners for quite a while" Iruka nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"You know that sounds nice"

"Kakashi!" the buzzer brought the silver haired mans attention,

"What Nana?"

"Okiku is coming up to your office right at this moment!" a fist slammed against the table,

"WHY DID YOU LET HER?" he shouted at the monitor on his desk,

"I'm sorry sh-" his pale finger pressed on the button when his door opened, revealing Okiku wearing a black dress, bright red shoes, and blood red lipstick.

"Kashi!" came a sickly sweet cry, making the man try to fight off the anger in his face so he can smile,

"Okiku? What have I said about coming to my work?" he sounded out as nicely as possible, the woman pouted and tried to look all innocent,

"But well..I got a little lonely this morning" she walked up to his desk, tracing the markings of the wood with her long red finger nails,

"What happened to your shopping trip?" he tried to start his work again but the woman sat on his desk, and every time he tried to write her leg shaking kept making the desk vibrate.

"Well..They all called and canceled on me.." she turned to face her soon to be husband and frowned,

"Hunny your eye is twitching...Is something wrong with it?" a pale finger tried to stop the twitching but was failing miserably,

"Ah I don't think so...Just get it when I'm stressed" she nodded and looked around his office,

"It's very boring in here, why don't you redecorate! I know paint the walls red..You love red!"

"Ah...I-" the buzzing on the monitor saved him,

"Nana?"

"Ah Kakashi...I need you to come down here and fill out a load of paper work"

"Okay" he slowly turned to the black haired woman,

"Okiku I guess you will have to return ho-" all the things on his desk was thrown off, and the woman was laying down on it,

"Erm.." he blinked staring the the woman undoing the top buttons on her dress,

"Kakashi! I don't care about your beliefs, take me now! It will be so sexy to have sex i-" the sound of the door opening brought both to look towards the door, revealing a nervous looking Iruka,

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow, Iruka rubbed the back of his head, smiling at the woman,

"I did knock, about four times actually, Kakashi I need your help" Kakashi stood up immediately rushing to the door, he turned around to face the woman looking extremely annoyed,

"I hope you know you will be cleaning up this mess, you should return home after" he closed the door and followed the brown haired man down the hall.

"So Iruka what can I help you with?" Iruka stopped in his tracks and smiled,

"Nothing, I just assumed you was in a pickle" Kakashi rose a silver brow,

"What made you think that?" Iruka frowned and went into teacher mode,

"Don't give me that Kakashi...I see the way you act when talking about your fiancée, and I assumed that was her..." Kakashi sighed leaning against the wall behind him,

"Thank you.." he placed a pale hand on the others shoulders and smiled,

"I won't pry into your personal life but....Why marry her if you clearly dislike her?"

"Well technically you are prying.." tanned hands rose defensively before turning around on his heels,

"Alright my apologies" Iruka went to walk off but was stopped by the others hands,

"I'm sorry Iruka..It's just I'd rather you not have to get caught up in this all"

"Alright..." he watched as Iruka walked off, his cole eyes filled with sorrow, slowly turning he jumped seeing Nana with her hands on her hips.

"I have paper work with your name on it!"

"Eh? I thought you was saving my ass?" the woman shook her head and turned around, walking off with her hips swaying,

"Are you staring at my ass Kakashi?" the silver haired man groaned,

"Not in this life time"

"Damn it!" he started chuckling.

"So..why didn't you tell your old boyfriend?" Nana asked while typing on her computer, Kakashi looked up from the paper work and frowned,

"Why didn't I? Why hassle Iruka?" she watched the man closely before slamming her hand on the paper work he was filling out, making him flinch.

"Kakashi! You don't want his advice because you will do as he says, am I correct?" the pale man blinked before scoffing,

"Shut up Nana, have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"Your full of crap Kakashi...And you want to know what I think?" a pale hand removed the hand that was lying on the documents he was having to fill out,

"No..If it is half as ridiculous as what you just said, then no"

"Fine....Erm your signature isn't Iruka" cole eyes glared at the woman,

"I didn't write-" he looked down and his eyes widened "Shut up Nana" he spoke without looking at the woman who was smirking triumphantly,

"I didn't say anything"

"Ah Kino...I'm stuck do you mind helping me?" the green haired man rolled his chair over next to Iruka and checked out the problem he was having, Iruka sniffed smelling something nice,

"You smell nice" Kino looked over at the brown haired man and raised an eyebrow,

"Thank you..." he leaned in and sniffed Iruka making the man jump slightly "..So do you" he gave a charming smile making the tanned man blush and look at the computer screen.

Kakashi was still filling out the huge pile of paper work, when the phone rung beside Nana, he eyed her carefully,

"Hello Hatake Kakashi's assistant Onibu Nana speaking" she 'hmm-ed' and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down,

"Alright, okay I'll give Umino-san that message" the man beside her frowned,

"Who was that?" the woman continued writing the rest of the message before turning to face her boss,

"It was his son's school, seems like Naruto? Got into a fight and needs Iruka to come straight to the school as soon as" Kakashi grabbed the note and hopped over the desk "OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING KAKASHI" She screamed leaning over her desk, watching the man run down the hall,

"NANA FILL THE REST OUT FOR ME" the woman puffed out her cheeks, glaring in the direction her boss had run off in.

"Iruka?" both men turned to face an out of breath Kakashi, Iruka frowning and standing up,

"What's wrong?" looking at the piece of paper suspiciously,

"Naruto got into a fight, I can't let you leave unless you leave with me"

"seriously?" he turned to Kino who nodded,

"Yeah your only allowed to leave during lunch and break, or if your being taken off base with your boss"

"Come I'll drive you" Iruka collected his things, before rushing to follow after Kakashi, Kino enjoyed watching his partner walk off, making a note to buy Iruka a pair of skinny jeans.

"I can't believe Naruto!" Kakashi looked over at the brown haired man and smiled, loving the little parental mode he was going into, shutting his car door and putting on his seat belt.

"Just you wait Naruto...Just you wait, I will give you a piece of my mind!"

"Slightly scary Iruka" the man snapped his head round,

"Just drive Kakashi! DRIVE!"

Kakashi had to jog to catch up with the fuming brown haired man, who was storming into the school building, scaring teens as he made his way down the hall, even making teachers freeze in their tracks, finally stopping he opened a door, his eyes twitching, a vein throbbing and a jumping teacher.

"Where is Naruto?" The teacher pointed to the back of the room, seeing the blond hiding in the corner of the room looking horrified, "Now I know why he ran to the back suddenly" she smiled nervously at the silver haired man rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh are you two his fathers?" Iruka's anger vanished and he blushed and started to stutter, Naruto exhaled a huge sigh of relief and watched Kakashi smile,

"Y-Yes they are" Iruka snapped his head over to the blond and Kakashi doing the same, the woman smiled at them both,

"Well I'm glad both of you could make it, him and Sasuke" the woman pointed to the raven sitting down on the table, "Got into a fight" Iruka frowned staring at the boy,

"I thought I said don't cause Naruto any more trouble?" Kakashi spoke up, Iruka snapped his head back at the taller man, then back at the boy.

"Your the one who makes my son dread going to after school catch up?" the teacher looked confused,

"Sasuke wouldn't do-"

"What are you implying here?" Came an unexpectedly cold tone from Iruka, the woman flinched and started to panic, Naruto moved from the corner and gulped, Iruka was pissed off.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT MY SON IS FULLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Sasuke jumped, turning to look at a terrified looking Naruto, Kakashi put a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder,

"Yes that is quite rude, I don't know if you pick favorites, but doing that is completely out of order" he spoke in his strict business tone, "No son of mine shall have to put up with this"

"Ah Umino-san.."

"Hatake-san" Kakashi corrected her, making her flinch once again, Iruka looked at the Kakashi who was playing the role of father for Naruto.

"I...This school does no such thing of favorites.."

"Oh please...I was a favorite back when I went to this school...I used to get away with not wearing my uniform"

"That was quite some time ago Hatake-san" a silver brow twitched,

"ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD?" Iruka jumped, holding back a laugh trying to look innocent when cole eyes landed on him,

"I don't know why your finding it funny, she's calling you old aswell" the tanned man frowned,

"Now that is rude..." the woman held her hands up defensively, panic being expressed on her face,

"N-No...I-I"

"Okay before this gets out of hand, why don't I just punish Naruto when I get home, and-" he turned to face Sasuke,

"Sasuke you will not insult my sons intelligence, understand?" the raven nodded, before the tanned man turned to leave he pointed an accusing index finger at the blond,

"I will pick you up at six mister!" the blond nodded slowly, Kakashi stopped the tanned man from leaving glaring at the teacher.

"Come now Kakashi, leave it...You look handsome and young no need to get all annoyed by her rudeness" Kakashi snorted before turning and leaving the room.

Both men left the building, Iruka laughing when looking at Kakashi's hurt expression,

"Your not old...She was most probably older than us.." he walked around the car and waited until he entered the car to speak again,

"I don't understand why Naruto said you was also his father..Sorry for having to put you into that position"

"Ah forget about it...It was fun" starting up his car he smiled at the brown haired man,

"So how you going to punish Naruto?"

"Take away his manga and ramen"

"Ramen?"

"Yes he is obsessed with ramen" the silver haired man chuckled,

"Oh yeah thank you for allowing me to leave during work"

"Ah anything for you Iruka" Kakashi looked at the tanned man next to him, noticing the blush that graced his cheeks, happy to finally see a bit of teenage Iruka, maybe he hadn't changed all that much after all.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco X x x x x**

**Read and Review :D Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Visiting?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

As both men entered the building, Iruka stopped and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blushing Nana,

"Kotetsu?" Kakashi gaped and looked at Iruka, then back at the man who turned around, he had a charming smile on his face, then he looked at Kakashi and gaped,

"Woah! Is that you Kakashi? I'd recognize that nest for hair anywhere!"

"Ah..Kotetsu..Nice to-" Stopping he eyed up the man in front of him "..Your taller than me" the black haired man nodded, looking down on Kakashi,

"Yeah I totally had a growth spurt during uni-" the silver haired man checked out the person in front of him,

"You sure did" Iruka beamed at the tall man, and waved,

"Kotetsu...What brings you here?"

"Well I was visiting you, but when I asked this wonderful woman behind the desk she said you went out to sort out your son" the woman being called wonderful blushed and giggled,

"Nana he is gay and engaged" the womans mood smashed into pieces,

"WHAT? NO!" the silver haired man nodded, beckoning the black haired man to follow along with Iruka, she gaped at Kotetsu who winked and made her blush all over again.

"Kotetsu if I tell Izumo of your flirting, you will end up paying for it" Kakashi looked at Iruka's teacher mode again and chuckled, Kotetsu just patted the shortest man on the back,

"Izumo knows what I'm like and he knows I love him" Iruka smiled over at him,

"You sound so...unmanly when you say it like that" Kotetsu glared,

"You say it then.." The tanned man snapped round blushing furiously,

"T-To who?!" Kotetsu chuckled and pointed to himself,

"I've always known you loved me Ruru..Tell me you love me" they all entered the elevator and Kotetsu kept nudging the tanned man in the rib,

"No way! I don't love yo-" the dark haired man brought him into a hug

"Come on Ruru" Kakashi decided to ignore the two who were messing about in the elevator, watching Iruka try and fight free from the others grasp,

"Off me you parasite!" both men froze when the elevator doors opened, Kino stood there staring at them, Kakashi cleared his throat and walked past the man, Kotetsu dragging Iruka out with him.

"I love you IRUKA...!" Kino turned around, watching Iruka being 'embraced' by a tall, dark haired man. Frowning he turned around to see that the elevator doors had just closed,

"Urgh!"

"Off me!! Kakashi! Don't just watch...Help!" Kakashi sat down on his chair, looking at his desk what seemed to be cleaned up, everything in its rightful place,

"Say it! And I will let go" the tanned man gave up, groaning.

"I love you Kotetsu" the dark haired man blinked,

"You didn't say it with feeling...Say it how teenage Iruka would say it" A brown eyebrow started twitching, and Kotetsu let go.

"Thank you! Finally I can breathe!" He turned to face Kakashi, who stared at him with his bored expression plastered on his face,"Why thank you for helping me Kakashi"

"No problem.." he grinned and Iruka puffed out his cheeks, turning to look at the wall, causing Kakashi's eyes to widened as he felt the urge to hug the brown haired man. Kotetsu noticed the change in expression, and smirked,

"Iruka I came to visit to ask if you wanted to come over my house tonight? Kakashi you to...If your not to busy..Every one is going to be there and Izumo is cooking a roast" Iruka beamed,

"Sure! Oh...I have to pick up Naruto..And I don't have anyone to watch over him"

"Why don't you pick him up and bring him over aswell?"

"I don't know..I'm punishing him..So.."

"Come on, Izumo would want you to come...What about you Kakashi are you free tonight?"

"Yeah sure I'll come by" Kotetsu clapped his hands and opened the office door.

"Well just get Iruka to drive you to my house..I have to go now bye! See you both tonight" he closed the door and left both men to gape,

"Just like Kotetsu to do that! Do you want me to pick you up at your place or want to go straight to theirs?"

"You know you don't have to.." Iruka smiled,

"I owe you a lift..So pick?"

"Want to go straight there? I can leave my car at yours" the brown haired man nodded, before waving goodbye and leaving the office to go finish off his work.

When Kino returned with a load of documents he looked a little rejected, Iruka watched the man sit down and heave a sigh.

"What's wrong Kino?" the green haired man looked over at the tanned man,

"Iruka...I know I've asked you this already..But on Saturday night would you like to go and have a drink?" the tanned man blushed, finally realizing what he meant by asking him out.

"L-Like a date?" the green haired man nodded, giving a charming smile, Iruka's blush intensified. "Why not? It won't hurt right?" Kino's eyes lit up and his charming smile beamed,

"Shall we discuss the times this Friday?" Iruka nodded, swinging around in his chair to face his computer screen, a smile on his face. He hasn't been on a date for such a long time, it basically took him a year to realize that he should try and move on from Kakashi, and Kino seemed nice enough.

After work Iruka said goodbye to Kino and then rushed to Kakashi's office, knocking on the door to have it opened by the silver haired man.

"Ready Iruka?" Iruka smirked,

"No I'm not...Just came here READY to pick you up, to tell you that I am indeed not ready" Kakashi rolled his eyes,

"Alright Sarcastic-san..Lets go.." Both men walked side by side along the hall, heading for the elevator.

"So..Think Kikyo will be there?"

"She most probably will be..." Iruka laughed to himself, as they walked into the elevator, Kakashi looking over at him curiously,

"Sorry I just remembered something funny she said about wanting to see you"

"Hmm?"

"She said she wants to have a go at you for making 'such a fine man like Iruka gay'" Iruka stopped laughing, realizing it sounded a lot funnier in his head, slowly turning to see Kakashi staring blankly at him, letting their visual connection linger, Kakashi slowly shifting forward his pale hand reaching up to touch the tanned face.

"Kakashi....your engaged" Iruka whispered, meaning for it not to be heard, simply just a reminder for his conscious, a tanned hand held onto the pale one letting it stay like that for a while until he brought it back down to the other mans side, his eyes still connected with the cole ones.

"Stop staring at me then" Iruka bit his lip finding it hard to tear his eyes away, reluctantly closing his eyes trying to ignore the memories of the exactly same look Kakashi used to give him when they was younger, that soft loving expression, it was making Iruka find it difficult to control himself; being saved by the elevator sounding for the doors to be opening, Kakashi stepped back and allowed Iruka to walk through first. Iruka took no time to catch his breath, his heart was racing and his cheeks felt hot, and he knew that he might not last tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my :o wonder what's going to happen :O..I'm sorry it was a short chappie**

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco Xx x x x x x xX**

**Read and Review x x x x please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Oh mistake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

Both cars pulled up by the school, Iruka slowly getting out and locking his car catching a quick glimpse of the silver haired man sitting in the car parked behind his. Not that they had a chance to talk considering they both were driving separate cars, but on the way to their cars they walked in silence, avoiding eye contact as well vocal.

Kakashi was tapping his steering wheel out of frustration more than anything, he really regretted having such low self control, no matter how much he wanted out of this arranged marriage he still couldn't cheat. It wasn't him and it was definitely not Iruka, it felt so weird being reminded of a past that you still hold so dear to your heart. Slowly watching Iruka walk out of the school with his blond not far behind him.

"Hey dad whats wrong?" Iruka turned to face his son,

"Nothing, what made you say that?" the blond shrugged, jogging to finally catch up with his rushing father,

"Well your rushing and you look a little edgy" Iruka looked at his son, impressed with the correct analysis.

"Nothing much" The blond looked at the car behind his, and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi!" He waved at the silver haired man, who rose a hand for a greeting,

"So where are we going?"

"Izumo's and Kotetsu's house, so behave yourself and any home work that you have gotten, you will be doing while at their house, don't think I have forgotten about punishing you!" The blond groaned getting into the car, putting on his seat belt and watching his father look a little flushed and rejected from reality, frowning slightly he looked back at Kakashi who was now following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi pulled up outside a two story house, getting out of his car while he put his phone on silent, closing his car door with his hip, then locking it.

"Kakashi..We might as well walk to theirs...There most probably will be drink.." The silver haired man nodded, still not being able to connect his eyes with the brown haired mans, all of this not going unnoticed by the teen standing with them, he felt the tension as if it could be cut with a knife; slowly walking to their destination Kakashi and Naruto were talking about miscellaneous things, there was the odd conversation between the two men, but they never looked at each other, or they sounded very distant. Finally stopping outside a house, Iruka opened the gate, slowly walking up to the double glass doors not even having to knock as Anko flung the door open.

"RUKA, NARU...OH IS THAT KAKASHI?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at the woman, smelling her breath that smelt so strong, ah vodka. The purple haired woman walked up to Kakashi and glomped him, causing Kakashi to groan from the womans breath, he could get drunk from just smelling it. Iruka walked into the house, seeing Kikyo dancing on a table, rolling his eyes he held the door open for Kakashi to drag in the drunken Anko, Naruto walked past calling it heaven while watching Kikyo dance.

"Ah Iruka...I'm so glad your here....They are already drunk..Oh my is that you Kakashi?" Kakashi blinked at Izumo and smiled, he looked like a typical house wife wearing that pink thrilly apron.

"Ah Naruto, stop staring at her like that!" Iruka scolded before he was glomped on, looking up into a turquoise vision,

"RuRu I love you...I always have" Iruka smiled nervously and tried to pick up the woman who was laying on him, Kakashi helping him, Naruto just turned red in the cheeks from having seen her underwear. After putting Kikyo on the sofa and dragging Naruto along with them, they entered the kitchen seeing Izumo checking the oven,

"Genma, Kotetsu and Raidou are coming here soon, Kotetsu left to get some more drink.."

"How did they get so drunk?" Izumo rolled his eyes,

"Anko got dumped by that Ryuuji..And them two started having a little girl moping session"

"I see...Izumo is there anywhere I can put Naruto to do his homework?" the brown haired man frowned in confusion.

"What has he done?" he smirked from the teens over exaggerated pain,

"Fighting at school..so?" Izumo pointed to the stairs behind him, it was swirling stairs case.

"Go up there and the first room to your right" Iruka let the boy go and shooed him up stairs, the sound of the door brought all three men to walk back into the living room.

"Ah Your back" Izumo said beaming at his fiancé, Kotetsu walked in, his hands full of bags and kissed his brown haired man on the forehead and nodding a greeting to both guests before walking into the kitchen, Genma and Raidou slowly walked into the doorway and wiped their feet.

"Oh god.." the senbon chewing brunette said while looking at Anko and Kikyo sprawled out on the sofa, chanting we hate straight men, Raidou lifted an eyebrow and smiled as he looked over at Iruka and Kakashi.

"Long time no see Kakashi" the silver haired man nodded, shaking hands with Genma and then doing the same to Raidou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was sitting around the kitchen table, Anko was next to Kikyo, Izumo was obviously next to his partner, as was Genma with his, this leaving Kakashi and Iruka to sit next to each other, dinner was still cooking so they were simply just talking and catching up.

Apparently Izumo had a copy of the hand made book of pictures they gave to Iruka the day he was moving, but only had photo copied photos, so they wasn't as good as the photo's Iruka had.

"Oh my god! Look at Iruka dressed at Rukia!!" Iruka jumped up and snatched the book off Izumo, gaping when there was an unknown picture taken of him when he was puffing out his cheeks, and then there was one where he was blushing and standing next to Kakashi, Kakashi glanced over and stared at it, remembering why Iruka had been blushing that day, he complemented Iruka saying he looked extremely cute that day, he started to chuckle looking over at Iruka who started doing the same, flipping the page there was one of Anko and Iruka, Iruka had his white school shirt lifted up from Anko pulling it, Iruka was blushing and was trying to pull down her skirt, everyone watched the two silently reminisce between each other, Anko smirking and hiccuping and Kikyo glaring and downing another glass of wine. Izumo hugged tighter onto Kotetsu's arm before standing up and going to serve dinner.

"Wait who and how, did you get my first kiss with Kakashi on here?" Iruka asked, Genma put up a hand,

"Me...I done it while you two skipped your lesson, thought it would be a good memory" he smiled, and Iruka blushed looking at how rough they looked, Kakashi doing the same, where the hell was his hand leading?

"Where the hell is your hand leading Kakashi?" Iruka voiced Kakashi's thoughts,

"I was just thinking that myself" Genma appeared behind the two of them,

"Well Iruka you was grinding your hips against him then.." Iruka blushed, remembering exactly why Kakashi's hand had been their, his grinding ended up being a little to rough, Kakashi seemed to remember this as his cheeked tinted pink. Izumo started dishing up the food, making everyone get up and go collect their food. During dinner they continued to talk, Naruto trying not to groan from having the intoxicated women sitting beside him;

"So Kakashi tell us what you have been doing for the past eight years?" Iruka turned to face Kakashi, who was simply staring at Genma sitting opposite him,

"Well when I entered university I had to study business, during that time I didn't really have much going on, as I had to be prepared for being able to take over my step dads company" Genma nodded, stuffing a roast potato in his mouth,

"Had a pretty boring life, did quite a bit of studying, and now I'm engaged" Genma choked on what he was eating, Raidou trying to help him. Iruka flashed a memory when he was choking at the table when Kakashi and his mother had come over for dinner, slowly turning to look over at the silver haired man, who happened to be staring at him as well, completely forgetting that they was with everyone else, Naruto looked up from stuffing his face and stared at his father, seeing the mixture of affection and heartbreak in his eyes. Izumo coughed, finally catching both mens attention cutting off their little connection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner everyone started drinking in the living room, Iruka was getting slightly tipsy, trying to drown away all the feelings that were spilling out, Naruto managed to get out of doing his homework and was now cowering in embarrassment as Iruka was hugging him and saying he is the best thing in the world. Anko and Kikyo were once again dancing on the table and Izumo and Kotetsu were making out like a couple of teenagers. Raidou and Genma were stuck in their own little world and Kakashi was downing a whiskey, watching as a red cheeked Iruka kissing Naruto on the forehead, smothering him with love.

Naruto finally decided that it was time for both adults to go. Stumbling down the street, Iruka held onto Kakashi's arm, Naruto was rolling his eyes at the two trying to say a sentence but their slurring was to strong, when they reached Iruka's house the tanned man spent half an hour trying to get the key into the front door, only to get Naruto to tell him that it was his car keys, so Naruto took the keys and let the two men stroll in, rushing upstairs as soon as he got home, not wanting to be in the company of drunks. Iruka flung his shoes off and turned to Kakashi,

"Stay the night.."the silver haired man nodded, looking around the hall, slowly following Iruka when he walked into the living room.

"I should get water.." slowly correcting himself he walked back out of the living room and walked towards the kitchen, switching on the lights as he entered. Grabbing some glasses and walking to the fridge to grab two bottles of water, he turned around to see Kakashi trapping him against the fridge, moving in he captured the others lips, Iruka throwing open his mouth straight away while his hands started patting the bottles on the counter until he found them to be stable enough, he let go and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, bringing the man closer to him, rolling his tongue against the others, reluctantly both pulled back looking at each other for a second, having a unspoke conversation, before Iruka jumped up wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist, pale hands holding onto him and moving him to the side so he can sit on the counter, their mouths crashing together once again, Iruka's hands holding the back of Kakashi's head pulling him closer, the sound of kissing was all that was heard in the kitchen. Naruto froze outside the kitchen door, wondering whether that it would be best to not tell Iruka right now that he had put the blankets and pillows in the living room, from the sound of things Iruka would want to be undisturbed, slowly turning around and tiptoeing upstairs leaving the two in the kitchen to finally let their feelings for one another show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kakashi.." Iruka whispered into the others lips, looking deep into them normally emotionless eyes, "We should stop.." Kakashi nodded slowly, tilting his head down letting Iruka's chin rest against his forehead, his pale hands resting on the others thighs, Iruka's playing with the silver hair.

"..We..Shouldn't.."

"..Once more...It's just a simple drunken kiss..Nothing more" Iruka moved his chin off the others head as he looked back up, a visual connection starting once more, leaning down to capture the taller mans lips, his hands cupping his face trying to deepen it as much as he can.

They had to stop soon before it lead to something else, where they can't turn back, they both knew that in their heads, but did that mean their bodies and emotions would follow through with it?

* * *

**A/N: Ho ho ho..Another cliff hanger... :O I should stop with these things XD..Hope you liked it anyway :D **

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Review and Read please...Oh wait the other way around...Why do I put it at the bottom? :S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Desire**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Peanut26 helped me a lot with this, so give a big thanks to her! :D **

* * *

--------------------------------------------LEMON ZONE !! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE -------------------------------------------------

The pale man nibbled on Iruka's bottom lip, grazing his teeth along the skin as he moved to nip on the tanned jaw, sucking and kissing smooth skin; Pale hands Started unbuttoning the white shirt, while Iruka's tanned hands yanked off the tie the Silver haired man was wearing, sending it flying across the kitchen, moaning when Kakashi started sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, the teeth nibbling with perfection, not to rough but not to lightly. His white shirt coming off and being thrown some where behind the silver haired man, locking his kisses on to the tanned collar bone, multitasking as he aids to the removal of his jacket, tan hands working at the mans shirt next. A moan escaping the tanned man when his biting traced down the peck and expert hands slowly massaging the newly exposed skin. The silver haired mans kisses becoming breathless with the more moans he managed to get the scarred man to sound out, pale hands becoming more needy as they ran along the bumps of muscle on the tanned skin.

Slowly yanking of his own shirt and throwing it; his hair being pulled back lightly, exposing his pale neck for Iruka to latch on to, teeth nipping onto his skin, but careful not to actually mark it, as firm hands ran up the toned body. Slowly pulling back the silver head to face him he looked into Kakashi's eyes, seeing so many emotions staring back at him. Before he could even think, Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the hips pulling him forward slightly, standing in between the others legs, Iruka wrapped his tanned legs around him, pulling him closer forcefully brushing the semi hard member against his own.

"K-Kashi" Iruka panted out, making the heat inside of Kakashi surge through him,

"..Lecture later..." he leaned in capturing the plump lips of Iruka, who simply tilted his head up ward so Kakashi ended up kissing his chin, later chewing on the throat that he made to be exposed more.

"N-No...Don't be to loud..Naruto's upstairs" Kakashi stopped paying attention to the neck and used his pale hand to grab hold of the tanned mans chin, tilting his head so he could face him, seeing a lustful and playful glint in the brown eyes. Iruka stared at Kakashi's lips running his thumb along the bottom lip, Kakashi's pale hand doing the same thing except Iruka nipped onto it, his eyes full of hunger and his breathing hitching when the pale man ground up against him. A pale hand moved to the trousers, undoing the button and then unzipping revealing black Calvin Klein boxers, Slowly tugging the trousers down making Iruka have to lift himself up, allowing his trousers to be pulled down past his knees and then letting them drop to the floor, Kakashi took a long look at the man before devouring the mouth once more, feeling tactful hands work at the buttons on his trousers, suddenly becoming loose around his waist and dropping half way at his ass, revealing the top of his boxers.

Pulling Iruka off the counter, Kakashi started kissing him again, both walking towards the door bumping into things and treading on discarded clothing, Iruka pushing Kakashi onto the kitchen table, hovering over him as Kakashi propped himself up with his elbows, still kissing the tanned man who was half laying on him, grinding up against him and making him pant into his mouth, Iruka ground down harder causing Kakashi to join in letting a almost silent moan escape his lips. Kakashi pushed himself up, gently reversing the position, grinding down against Iruka and kissing down his neck, fluttering the chaste kisses along his peck before nipping on the nipple, sucking and rolling his tongue against the now erect skin, slowly sliding his tongue along the sensitive part of the mans body, his hands running up the inside of his thighs, his thumbs slowly massaging the closer her got to the hardened member. His tongue stopping when he reached the hem of the black boxers, grabbing it with his teeth as he slowly pulled them down, his hands aiding him when Iruka lifted his hips, not wasting a second to attend to the proud member, running his slick tongue along it, engulfing it in his mouth taking it all in, making the man underneath bite onto his hand when he started to suck and bop his head, looking up to see Iruka looking down on him, biting onto his hand with muffled moans that still managed to reach his line of hearing. Humming as he continued watching the reaction he was getting from the lustful man beneath him, a tanned hand made it's way to grab onto Kakashi's hair lightly tugging up.

Wiping his mouth he stared at the breathless body laying on the table, he raised a silver brow,

"L-Living room...N-Now.." The silver haired man nodded, helping Iruka to his feet slowly backing him towards the door ravishing on the neck being exposed to him, slowly opening the door and rushing to the room opposite, closing the door behind him his hand feeling a little button on the handle,

"L-Lock the door" Iruka panted into his ear, Kakashi nodded, pressing the button before tending to his dolphin,

"Looks like Naruto already set up this room for us" Kakashi whispered huskily into a tanned ear, sending shivers to run down the other mans spine. Eying up the surroundings he smirked, "Be a good boy and bend over by the couch" slowly guiding Iruka over to the couch, Iruka bent over, his ass high in the air.

"Lube?"

"Ah Kitchen cupboard" Kakashi nodded, unlocking the door and walking out of the room, Iruka slowly knelled down, laying his head on the couch cushion watching as Kakashi came back with a tube of lube In his hands, locking the door before walking up to him.

"You alright?" Iruka nodded before getting back up and retaking the position he was asked to do; Kakashi squirted the cold liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it around the tight entrance, before slowly entering his first finger, pushing it in and out and slowly moving it in a circling motion then trying to add a second finger, causing a grunting sound from Iruka, pushing his fingers deep hearing the grunting noise get a little livelier, gently touching the muscle and rubbing against it, pushing deeper he watched the body quiver from his simple touch, penetrating against it once more, watching how Iruka started bucking against his fingers, finding it hard to control himself from watching a horny Iruka buck against his fingers, he slowly stretched the entrance a little more before pulling out. Dropping his trousers and freeing his aching member he applied the lube, hissing as the cold liquid hit him. Aligning himself at the entrance before slowly entering, stopping every time he heard a whimper.

"Ah Kashi...Hurry I want to feel you inside me...Claim me and make me yours!" Came Iruka's panted, demanding tone; Obliging and not being able to hold himself back, Kakashi entered in one swift move, Iruka crying out into the couch cushion and Kakashi trying to swallow down his own cry of pleasure making it come out strangled, a surge of pleasure running throughout both bodies...

-------------------------------------------------------END OF LEMON!!--------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka opened his eyes, his head hurt and he was laying on something hard. Slowly lifting his head he looked at Kakashi sleeping soundly, he smiled, then realizing who it was and the foggy memories of the following night made his eyes widened and start slapping the man awake.

"KAKASHI!!" Iruka hissed, slapping the mans bare chest, the man tossed and turned before finally opening up a eye,

"What?.." He looked up at Iruka, bolting to sit up, "Iru-" looking down noticing they were both naked, a tanned hand brought his head up to face him,

"Kakashi!! We done something completely wrong!...Really badly wrong!" Kakashi looked at the markings left on Iruka's body,

"We...So I'm guessing that wasn't a dream?" he joked looking scared when the other didn't find it funny, instead he got a twitching eyebrow.

"Kakashi you just cheated on your fiancée, and you have time to joke?" throwing Kakashi his boxers Iruka stood up, grabbing a cushion to cover him, slowly unlocking the door he peeked around before dashing into the kitchen, looking at the state of the kitchen and the clothes on the floor he sighed, quickly gathering them up he ran back into the living room, locking the door behind him.

After both men were wearing their boxers Iruka sat down on the floor next to Kakashi.

"Okay...What we did...Is a sin!" Iruka panicked, "Oh my God...I had sex with a soon to be married man!"

"We were both drunk..." Iruka stared at the man in front of him, memories of last night came flooding into his head making him blush.

"So...We pretend like nothing happened?" Iruka said, he never knew that he could hurt himself with his own words, but he kept the front of not being hurt or saddened.

"I guess so..." The brown haired man nodded, before standing up.

"You can have a quick shower here, before heading home" Kakashi nodded, slowly getting up and following the other to the bathroom. Iruka showed Kakashi the bathroom and how to work everything, finally giving him a towel he left the man; quickly dashing to his bedroom he closed the door, walking to the mirror nearly screaming from what he saw, his whole body was marked, love bites everywhere and evidence of their rough love making.

Groaning he got out the outfit he would be wearing for work and threw it on his untouched bed, his mind was in a state of panic and he wished he really regretted what he had done, but he loved it. Knowing that he managed to finally have sex with Kakashi thrilled him and that scared Iruka, he couldn't control himself and he even had the chance to stop himself but his mind pushed the lecturing thoughts away and he finally gave in to his desires. Breathing in to compose himself he grabbed his night gown slowly putting it on and walking back out of his bedroom, nearly having a heart attack when Kakashi faced him, his hair soaking wet and was only wearing a towel.

"W-W-What would you like to eat before you leave?" Iruka managed to choke out, tearing his eyes away from the soaking wet, half naked sex God in front of him. Cole eyes stared at the marking on the tanned neck, just underneath his jaw.

"May I have toast?" Iruka nodded, his mouth opened wide and his jaw could have locked when Kakashi turned around about to close the bathroom door, his pale back had markings on it.

"K-K..." Kakashi turned around seeing Iruka point at him, looking like he was about to go insane.

"Iruka?"

"YOUR BACK.." silver brows frowned, Iruka walked up to him and started pulling him into his bedroom, guiding him to the mirror.

"Look at your back!" The silver haired man looked over his shoulder, hissing when he saw long lines of red scratches running down his back.

"Oh.."

"Oh?!?! OH?!" The pale man turned to face Iruka, who was currently ready to have a bitch fit. "YOUR FIANCEE WILL SEE THAT!!"

"No she won't, we don't sleep together.." The tanned man looked confused,

"Huh?"

"For a matter of fact we don't even live together.."

"..I know you have a dislike for her...But.." Silver hair shook, suddenly being pulled out of their little discussion,

"What's the time?" Iruka frowned and looked over at his alarm clock,

"..Eight.." Kakashi nodded,

"Alright forget the toast, I'll get dressed and head straight home" he walked out of Iruka's room with the tanned man following him, Iruka checking Naruto's room and decided he should wake the blond now.

"Naru..Wake up" the blond done his normal routine, lifting his hand and patting the man on the head before turning over to his other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iruka came to work, he had to wear a turtle neck jumper underneath his white shirt, realizing that his neck looked like it had been ravished by an animal, Kino gave him a weird look but left it alone.

"Alright Iruka?" the brown haired man nodded, smiling at his partner.

"What about you, and how did the dinner go?" Kino turned back to his computer clicking on his mouse and then faced Iruka once more.

"I'm okay thanks, yeah it was fun, everyone ended up drinking, it's a pity you couldn't make it" Iruka smiled apologetically "It would have been fun to see a drunk Iruka" Kino joked, Iruka laughed nervously,

"Yeah.." nodding slowly trying not to make his face sour, he really didn't like the drunk him, turning into a horny little bastard and not listening to the little warning voice in his head. His body got goosebumps when he remembered the softness of the kisses Kakashi gave him, and the touches the pale hands.. "URGH..God" Kino raised an eyebrow at Iruka looking like he was about to drown and needed saving.

"Are you sure your okay?" Iruka nodded, before turning to his screen, hating himself for thinking up such things in company. Then mentally slapping himself when he felt it was fine to think of these things while being alone, Kakashi was a taken man now, even if he did dislike his fiancée, it was still wrong!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, he wasn't doing the work in front of him, instead he was staring at it blankly pretending to read it. Nana was just looking at him noticing the man was doing everything but his work.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" The silver haired man thought for a second before blurting out:

"Nana..I slept with Iruka last night" he looked up at the woman who looked un-fazed,

"And...Oh?" It finally got through, grabbing a chair and bringing it close to the mans desk, she sat down quickly. "How? Why? And was he good?" she smirked at the last one making Kakashi glare at her.

"We were drunk...And extremely good at least of what I remember" he smirked when she blushed,

"Oh my! Have you told him about your situation!?" silver hair shook,

"I think this may have ruined our reunited friendship"

"Tell him your situation Kakashi, maybe he will understand and when you end it..He will be waiting"

"Nana...Things are never that easy...I would lose everything if I did that"

"Well tell me...Is Iruka worth loosing everything for?"

"Our relationship wouldn't have a good start...And I don't want to have to put that pressure on him..Look at me talking like he really wants a relationship with me"

"Kakashi he had sex with you...I think that is more evidence enough that he still wants you"

"I'll think about it.." he looked back at his work and sighed, he couldn't concentrate.

"Kakashi" he looked up at the womans serious tone "If you don't tell him..I will" with that she stood up and swayed her way out of the office.

"Still not checking you out!" he shouted, hearing the woman shout 'damn it'.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco + Peanut26 x x x x x x**

**x x x x Read and Review x x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Oh dear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Once Again big thanks to Peanut26 for helping me out :D**

* * *

Through out working Kino made some small talk, which eased up Iruka's tension, making him think of random silly things that made him laugh. Iruka looked at Kino when silence finally hit them, he was concentrating on his work and in Iruka's opinion Kino wasn't bad looking at all, he had a sexy rugged vibe and the intelligence just boosted it. Slowly the green haired man looked over at his tanned partner, making Iruka jump a little. Kakashi needed to photocopy a few documents and the nearest one just happened to be right next to Iruka's office.

"So Iruka about Saturday, what time are you free?" Kakashi started pressing the settings on the photocopier trying not to listen, Iruka cleared his throat before speaking,

"Well Naruto is going to visit my mum for the weekend, so around one-ish? Is that okay?" Kino nodded,

"So we go for a drink and then have a late lunch?" Hearing this the silver haired man accidentally pressed to hard on the touch screen causing it to break. him growling in the process and hitting it, causing both men to look over in confusement.

"Kakashi-san?" Kino asked while standing up "What happened?" Iruka looked slightly worried from the look he was getting from those cole eyes,

"Stupid thing broke on me, forget it I'll go down stairs to get them photocopied" both men watched their boss walk off, Kino turned around and smiled.

"Weird how things can suddenly break on you" Iruka nodded, staring at the photocopier, it had been fine minutes ago when he had used it.

Kakashi stomped downstairs, walking towards Nana's desk and slamming down his documents making the woman literally jump out of her seat.

"Oh God Kakashi!" she gripped onto her chest, having a mixture of being scared and confused masked on her face. "What's wrong? Who put you in such a foul mood so quickly" Kakashi frowned at her making her go silent immediately.

"Should I fire him?" Kakashi questioned himself more than his secretary, "No of course I can't he is a brilliant worker, whoever Iruka wishes to date is not of my concern right?" This time he partly questioning the woman, who didn't answer as she was slightly confused.

"Who tried to date Iruka? Wait don't tell me Iruka Is taken!" Finally she regained her true character and slapped her hands on her desk, leaning forward to face Kakashi.

"No...Just him and Kino on Saturday"

"Saturday?" Kakashi nodded, running a hand through his hair, "So you basically mean tomorrow" Once again Kakashi nodded glaring at the woman.

"I might as well give up! I have no time to talk to him about my situation, and he might just fall for Kino!" Nana looked at the documents and picked them up, skimming through them and then walking around her desk and walking in the direction the photocopier was in,

"Ah Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi...This is why I am here" the silver haired man frowned following his assistant towards the photocopier.

"No your here as my assistant" he said blankly, she just looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"All you have to do is get to Iruka straight after his date with Kino"

"What? How will I found out when it will end.." The woman laughed, and she turned around to face her boss, touching her chest lightly.

"I will find out what there is to know! Me and Kino have gossip sessions, don't worry my silver haired boss" Kakashi nodded taking the photocopy's from his secretary and then walking off, his mood seemed to lighted up a lot.

Ever since the whole Kakashi, photocopier indecent Iruka had been thinking of Kakashi, a little uncertain about what he was thinking and panic ran through his body when he thought Kakashi may have herd him. Realizing Kino was talking about something Iruka smiled and nodded, damn he should have listened.

"So what do you think about that?"

"Er...Its great?" Iruka panicked when Kino smiled and leaned forward, his body going on overload when he was kissed by the other man. His mind panicking when he was trying to remember what the hell he had said was great? Why was Kino kissing him, and how was he such a good one at that? When Kino pulled back he smiled at the blushing tanned man, who looked completely stunned.

"I can't wait till tomorrow" Iruka stood up with some documents,

"Neither can I...I best go downstairs to photocopy this" Kino nodded and moved back to his computer, slowly watching the tan man walk out of he room. As soon as he was out of sight he bolted down the hall way, turning the corner quickly he bumped into his boss.

"Oh god..." Iruka whispered while trying to pick himself up off of Kakashi, who was rubbing his head.

"...New rule, no running in the building" Kakashi said while closing his eyes in pain, he could feel the others trembling body so he opened his eyes. "Iruka?"

"Ah....Oh god.." The tanned man blushed before standing up and bowing "I'm sorry.."

"What's wrong?..You look a little flus-" Kakashi growled before dragging Iruka into his office and slamming the door closed.

"What did he do to you!" The silver haired man hissed, pinning the tanned man to the wall, Iruka hugged his documents and blushed.

"Kakashi!" Iruka whispered, trying not to stare at the pale man in front of him, said pale man gritted his teeth, reluctantly moving back and forcing his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry...Just got a little..Leave" Iruka looked up at the pained expression the taller man was wearing, his heart was racing and his face got hotter by the second.

"Excuse me then" Iruka left the room, this really wasn't doing him any good, his body was starting to heat up from just looking at the man.

"..Hey Iruka.." Nana spoke while watching the flustered man walk up to her,

"H-Hey Nana...Where is the photocopier" Nana took the documents from the tanned man and walked around her desk, Iruka's eyes followed her across the room.

"You alright you seem a little jumpy" Iruka put his hands in his trouser pockets,

"I..I'm okay.." The woman turned around and looked at him,

"Sure...What's up hunny.." She eyed up the man Kakashi had feelings for, Iruka looked to the side looking a little uncertain.

"I..Noth..Just...Nothing" the woman nodded, getting it that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Here you go hunny..." Iruka smiled and took the documents from her.

"...I'm guessing you know...You and Kakashi must be close" the woman smiled warmly at the tanned man.

"Yes we are like best friends, and yes I know you two did the.." She looked around before whispering "..Naughty" Iruka blushed and looked to the floor.

"I know we done a really..Really bad thing.."

"No you didn't...Look you and Kakashi need to talk.." Iruka looked confused,

"We have....We both decided to pretend like nothing happened" the tanned man flinched when the womans pale hand lightly tapped his forehead.

"No...Look just ask him your self..Now go"

It was finally Saturday and Iruka had been replaying what Nana had been saying over and over in his mind, completely bewildered by what she meant. Naruto was gone and in a few minutes Kino was going to pick him up for their lunch date, Iruka was nervous because he wasn't so sure if Kino would try something. In his head was Kakashi looking hurt and all sexy at the same time, the brown haired man groaned when his body started to get a little hot again. The knocking at his door made him drop off his sofa, a little embarrassed that he just did that he slowly got up and walked to the door to see a smartly dressed Kino.

"Hey Iruka ready to go?" Iruka nodded, quickly grabbing his house keys before closing and locking the front door, completely forgetting that his back door was unlocked. It was getting near eight at night, when a silver haired man was eying up the two story house in front of him, there was no windows open and he really cannot afford to get caught by the police, so he decided to try the back. Jumping to try and get over the fence leading to the back yard he was failing miserably.

"Yo Kakashi...If you want to break into Iruka's you really are not doing a good job" Kakashi jumped and turned to look over at Genma holding a few shopping bags.

"What? Help me then!" Genma chuckled while walking up to the man, putting his bags down and knelling on the floor so Kakashi could stand on his back.

"Ready??" Genma groaned,

"God..Your a heavy lump!" Kakashi rolled his eyes and managed to jump and climb over the fence, Genma flopped to the floor and strangled a cry of pain. "You ass...Oh god! My back!"

"Ah thank you so much Kino...I had a great time" the green haired man smiled and walked Iruka to the front door,

"No problem..I'll see you on Monday" Iruka nodded and watched the man walk towards his car, smiling he opened his front door throwing his keys on the table by the door then kicking the door closed.

"Ah...An empty house, I'm starting to miss Naruto already"

"Have a nice date?" Iruka nearly had an heart attack when Kakashi walked out of the living room, Iruka grabbed his chest and leaned against the front door.

"K-Kakashi??" Iruka shook his head and closed his eyes, "No..No It can't be Kakashi" he slowly reopened his brown orbs and gaped.

"Yes Iruka it is me.."

"HOW THE HELL YOU GET IN HERE!!" Kakashi jerked back from the mans raised voice and sudden anger. "THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING"

"Your lucky it's just me, your damn back door was unlocked"

"Oh...Wait I don't care..Why are you here?" Kakashi inhaled before walking up to the brown haired man, who was still leaning against his door.

"Iruka...I...I need to explain a lot to you...And..I.." Kakashi trapped the scarred man to the front door "..Let me hold you..Tell me you don't like Kino..Please" Iruka watched the pale man become hurt and close his eyes.

"Iruka...You have any idea? Any? You make me go crazy!..I..." The silver haired man whispered while slowly reopening his cole eyes to stare at Iruka both remaining silent as their eye contact lingered on. "...I love you..."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review :D x x x x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Finally..**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! If I did there would be making of love instead of war! XD**

**A/N: Youwhooo!! Lemony goodnesss!! Just warning you before..Sugar rush wooooooooo wow!!**

**O garrrwd!! Jonny depp is just so munchable!! He's just DAMN!! BAM! KAPOWIE!! Any way..And on with the story..!! …**

**P.S: Peanut!!! Blackmail doesn't quite work out!! So bleh XD hehehe I had to get this posted!! Its a little rushed I know sorry about that hehe but she wanted it up! :D Enjoy!! Now post up your story oh so you have already hehe!! :P hehehehe**

* * *

"Y-You...Pardon?" Iruka choked out as he felt like he had just been winded, or the life had been knocked out of him, but he maintained the serious and confused expression that he was giving Kakashi.

"Iruka I love you, I always have ever since I first laid my eyes on you" Iruka's eyes seemed to soften from the heart skipping words, "I don't love her! I don't want to get married either! I'm gay for gods sake!" Suddenly the pained expression on the pale man turned to anger,

"Just I can't reject the offer..Well before I had no reason to.." He slowly trailed off as he changed moods once more, he barked a laugh and backed off from the tanned man.

"K-Kakashi?" Iruka whispered a slight hint of fear in his voice,

"Look at me?! I come over here..I break into your home and I start..I'm acting like theres a damn chance for us!" Pale hands rubbed at his face as the laughter died down, "God Iruka you drive me crazy...I didn't want to get you wrapped up in all of this..But I just did..Please forget what I said"

"What?! How dare you!" Iruka stomped up to the pale man, anger taking over his form caused the silver haired man to flinch "How dare you Kakashi!!"

"I'm sorry?.."

"No! You are a complete ass! How could you say you love me then ask me to forget what you said?! You are a.." A tanned hand pushed at the others toned torso "..You-" Pale lips cut him off as he was forced backwards, Iruka's eyes widened as his mouth was soon invaded by a non-forgotten tongue, his tanned hands fisting Kakashi's shirt and pulling him closer, Kakashi's hands softly cupping the others cheeks as he pulled Iruka towards him to deepen their kiss.

* * *

"Genma why would Kakashi break into Iruka's?" A purple haired woman asked as she leaned on the front gate of Iruka's house, the brown haired man shrugged and looked at the front door.

"No idea"

"I think your lying, you brought me here for no damn reason, all because Raidou is out" Genma rolled his eyes and then pouted a little from the absence of his lover,

"Look the hall way lights still on and you can see a dark figure" Both started tiptoeing up the path towards the door, trying to peak through a little window right next to the door, Anko growled when she couldn't see anything through the curtain.

"I'll try the living room window, they might be in there?" She slowly moved along to peak through the window, spotting no one being there just a jacket on the sofa,

"Genma try the side window" the brown haired man nodded and walked around the corner, peeking through the window and gasping from what he was seeing.

"Anko, get over here!!" Before he could react he was shoved to the floor, him hissing in pain from his back and her gasping and grinning like a pervert.

"Oh my! They are going at it!"

* * *

Kakashi pulled apart and leaned his forehead onto the tanned one, both maintaining eye contact as they caught their breath. Iruka's hands loosened and then tightened again, the silver haired man moved his hands from the face to the mans shoulders,

"I'm..Sorry I just reacted.."

"Kakashi...You can trust me.."

"I know.." Both closed their eyes listening to each others short breaths, "But right now I need to hold you.."

"..In the morning explain your self.." Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at the one he loves,

"..You want me to leave?" Iruka tried his best to shake his head,

"No..You might as well sleep here.."

"I'm not sure..I don't think I could restrain myself.." Iruka smiled and opened up his eyes,

"I wasn't planning on restraining myself, why should you" Kakashi's eyes widened from the comment and then the feeling of lips touching his once more made the suppressed emotions burst through and take over, his hands hungrily pulling the shorter man closer as his mouth roughly kissed back. Iruka moaned into the kiss while his hands started to run up and down the others torso, forcefully being backed towards the door and pressing against the misty glass he ground against Kakashi's groin, causing the pale man to moan into the kiss.

* * *

A senbon fell to the floor as Genma gaped at the others making out, Anko's cheeks grew red and a little bit of drool gathered in the corner of her mouth.

"They don't change...So damn rough!" Genma whispered,

"So damn rough" Anko said out huskily, scaring Genma a little even though he himself was getting a little hot from watching it.

"Er...We should stop watching! We could get caught and ruin the mood"

"You go..I wont be caught" hearing a bag open he looked down to see what she had opened,

"Popcorn?" She nodded as she munched, "This was the emergency food you needed to buy before we came here?" Once again she nodded,

"Well there was a possibility that they would get the 'weyhey' on, and no popcorn just sucks" Genma shrugged and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

* * *

"Ah.." Came a hitched moan from the toned man as he was roughly ground against, a rough and hungry mouth attacking his jaw and throat, "Kakashi.." Kakashi ignored the others calling and continued tending to the throat, nipping and sucking, trailing small chaste kisses, Iruka's brow twitched and he ground roughly against the silver haired mans member, causing a short heavy moan sound from the others throat.

"Yes?" He said lifting his head to look into Iruka's eyes,

"Up stairs..We need to shower first.." Kakashi frowned and allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs.

Genma was getting shoved to the side as Anko tried to look more, her face glued to the window as she tried to see up the stairs.

"Damn it! Okay!" She moved back and jogged to the fence, leaping and successfully grabbing it, slowly pulling herself up.

"A-Anko?" She smirked and jumped again to grab hold of the pipping,

"Heck! I need to see this!!" Stuffing the last bits of popcorn into his mouth he watched the woman climb around the corner of the house then doing what she had done, but failed when his back clicked. The purple haired woman landed ninja like on the conservatory roof, smirking when she had a perfect view, she jumped a little when Kakashi was roughly pushed against a closed door, shaking her head dramatically when Iruka took off the others tie with his teeth.

"Ohh!! Gen you have to see this!!" She squealed, her fan girl coming out a little to much in her tone. Hearing a thump she backed up and crawled to where she saw Genma sprawled out on the floor holding his back and hissing.

"Oh..My back!"

* * *

Flinging the white shirt on top of the tie, Iruka grinned and allowed Kakashi to take off the shirt he was wearing revealing his tanned marked chest,

"Lets take a shower.." Iruka said huskily as he guided the taller man to the shower, slowly tugging off his trousers and throwing them over the silver head. Kakashi visually groped the others toned ass, while tugging at his zipper. The tanned man leaned over to turn on the hot water to the shower, feeling cold hands run up his side and then go back down to tug at his boxers, chaste kisses caused shivers to run down his spine and he hissed lightly when the cold air hit his half erected member, his body shivered more when the feeling of cold hands went between his legs and started massaging his balls, a small silent moan escaped those soft lips when another hand snaked around him and started rubbing the member.

"Iruka..Is the water hot enough now?" Kakashi asked huskily into the tanned ear looking at the steam that was now filling the room.

"Stop...then so we can enter" holding down a dissatisfied groan from the removal of the hands he stepped into the shower, turning around to watch the pale man step in and close the glass door, flinging his hair band on the tiled floor Iruka watched as the silver hair lost its gravity defying ability and stuck to the others face, causing his member to twitch from the sexy sight of a soaking wet Kakashi. They continued to stare at each other before Iruka was pinned against the cold condensed tiles and a soaking wet mouth latched to his, water seeping through the open mouthed kiss, tanned hands running through the soaked silver hair and pale fingers entwining themselves in the soaked brown locks. Kakashi stepped closer loving the feeling of Iruka's partly wet member rubbing against his own, deciding to make the most of the position they were in the silver haired man ground up against the tanned man, causing Iruka to moan and wrap one leg around Kakashi's, a pale hand darting to it immediately and holding it up as he ground up harder.

* * *

"Damn it!! They went into the bathroom..The waters running!! Oh MY GOD A SHOWER SCENE?" Anko hissed as she pressed her ear up against the window, Genma sounded like a strangled cat as he pulled himself up onto the roof, flopping by the woman when he made it.

"I can hear a moan?!"

"No..Thats me" He held down a cry when she punched him in the back,

"No I can hear a moan!! Oh great and we can't see anything!!" Genma propped himself up stiffly and groaned when the woman moved to jump off the roof.

"Where are you going?!"

"Trying to get in, I have to see this!! Who knows when I need to use it against them!" A groan came from the brown haired man once again as he carefully slid down the pipping, wincing when he landed awkwardly.

* * *

Tilting his head back against the tiles Iruka moaned louder, Kakashi latched his lips against the wet throat and started sucking and nipping while grinding his member against the others erection.

"Get the body wash" Iruka lifted his arm and moved it to the side to grab the little bottle what was hanging on a hook, frowning when he handed it to Kakashi, who flipped the lip and applied it to his fingers and then slowly groped his way around on the tanned ass,

"Open your legs a little more.." Iruka did as he was asked, his body jerking when he felt cold, lubricated fingers rub against his entrance and then his face twisted a little when a finger slowly entered, rubbing against the muscle and moving in and out, the pale finger being sucked in when Iruka adjusted to the feeling, Kakashi moved his head forward and nipped onto the others bottom lip when he entered his second finger and started scissoring and moving around in a circular motion, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out caused Iruka's breath to hitch. The hot water burned at the pale skin causing red marks to appear, the places where Iruka's tanned hands roughly touched went white for a while before turning red once more; when a third finger was added Iruka started moving his body along with the thrusts causing more heat to run down south, thinking it was best to stop now before he ended up releasing Kakashi pulled his fingers out.

* * *

Anko tried opening up the back door, throwing a fit when it ended up being locked.

"DAMN IT ALL WHY DID KAKASHI LOCK IT?!?! SERIOUSLY??!??!!???" Genma jerked backwards from her outburst,

"Guess we should go home eh? Before Iruka beats the stuffing out of us?"

"No! Genma you big pussy!! Just open this damn door, you picked locks back in the day!"

"Yes back in the fucking day you big ass fucker" stopping when he just realized what he had called her, Anko just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Wow...How Ironic eh?" Genma rolled his eyes and turned to walk in the direction to the fence,

"Bye Anko have fun"

* * *

Kakashi slowly lifted Iruka's other leg and held onto them, hoisting the shorter man up along the wall, steading his grip that was getting a little loose from the water before lowering the other carefully, positioning the tip of his dick at the entrance and then pulling Iruka down. A tanned face twisted from the lack of comfort, his hands gripping onto the red shoulders as he swallowed a painful groan, Kakashi hissed lightly when the muscled walls closed around him his breath getting a lot heavier the deeper he went. Finally taking it all, Iruka placed his soaking wet forehead down onto the others shoulder, trying to adjust to the new feeling of being filled by a thick throbbing member.

"You alright?" Came a low tone of voice from the silver haired man, Iruka wiggled a little before speaking up,

"Yeah...Just give me a sec..Your quite deep.." Kakashi nodded and rubbed his head up against Iruka's,

"I love you Iruka..." Iruka smiled lightly and lifted his head to look Kakashi in the eyes,

"I love yo-Ah!" Iruka tilted his head back as Kakashi hoisted and thrust him down,

"I-Iruka? Sorry! You just.." Kakashi tried to apologize but the pleasure flowing through him made it a little difficult,

"Carry on.." Iruka whispered, tension building up within him as he was hoisted once more and then brought back down causing a half pleasure filled moan to escape his lips, his arms spacing out and trying to hold onto the wet tiles as he was penetrated once again.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco x x x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review :D x x x x x x x Much LOVEAGE WOO WOOOOOO partay!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: How it starts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Ah I'm sorry guys, the smexyness is lacking, it's just I'm currently down on motivation. Really sorry :( but I hope you like it anyway :D**

* * *

In a steamy room pleasure filled moans could be heard, tanned hands could be seen clawing at the back of a silver haired man as a brown head leaned on the others shoulder,

"Ah..Ah..Ka-" Iruka lifted his head to look at the pale man with hazy brown eyes, his face twisted in pleasure and flushed from both the love making and the heat of the water that was spraying over their bodies, Kakashi dug his teeth into the tanned shoulder as he continued thrusting into the smaller man, muffled moans escaping his mouth as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Ka..Kashi..Ah" Kakashi stopped biting the other man to look into Iruka's eyes, slowly moving in to start a breathless opened mouthed kiss, Iruka's hands whipped up to hold onto the silver mans head to kiss him hungrily, moaning every now and then as he was penetrated.

"..I..Love-you" He whispered onto the others lips when he pulled back, crying out when he suddenly felt a swift hard thrust go into him, seed filling his insides causing him to release as well, squirting onto Kakashi's toned stomach and slowly flowing down along with the hot water. Both men stayed like that for a second before Kakashi weakly pulled Iruka up and bringing him down slowly. Iruka used Kakashi as a support as he leaned against the wet tiles, closing his eyes as he tried to get his breathing steady, Kakashi's dark eyes focused on the soaking wet man in front of him, his eyes trailing down to see his seed running down the others legs, smirking he slowly lifted his gaze to meet hazy brown eyes.

"Perv.." Iruka started giving a short laugh before leaning his forehead on Kakashi's chest, looking at his legs with cum running down them, "..Let's wash quickly.." Kakashi nodded, grabbing the shower gel and squirting it on his hands before giving a sly grin, Iruka raised an eyebrow when he looked up at his boss.

"I'll wash you.._thoroughly_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genma!!" Anko hissed as she leaped and floored the man, causing him to strangle out a cry and eat some grass.

"Urgh...The grass smells like piss!! URGH GET OFF ME YOU FAT BITCH, I'M LAYING IN PISS" Anko twisted her face and smirked when she shoved the brown haired mans face into the pissy grass once more, causing Genma to loose it and force the woman off him, straddling her and stuffing the pissed on grass in her mouth as she screamed, her purple brow twitching as she spat the grass out and swung her fist into his face, jumping to her feet and taking off her ear rings.

"OH..ITS ON ASSHOLE RIDING PUSSYHOLE!!" Genma flinched when Anko started jumping side to side, her fists at the ready.

"Oh shit.." He whispered,

"YEAH I'VE TAKEN BOXING..NOW YOUR ASS IN GOING TO GET BEATS!" Genma smirked while taking off his bandanna and his shirt revealing his nice toned chest.

"Bring it on pussy girl.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi tugged at the others towel as they exited the bathroom, Iruka slapping away his hand playfully, leading the other to the bedroom and pushing the half naked man onto the bed.

"Another round?" Iruka crawled onto the pale man, and smirked as he dipped his head low and started nipping and sucking onto the mans collar bone, lapping over the mark he managed to make,

"Hm..Not yet.." He mumbled before latching onto another part of the pale body, Kakashi watched with a smile on his face, slowly running his hand through the wet hair that was laying on his stomach. Iruka looked up with a raised eyebrow,

"Are..you treating me a like a pet?" He asked playfully as he crept closer to the mans face, nipping onto the lip and then his face twisting as he looked at Kakashi's arms, "Oh crap..Sorry" Kakashi blinked and looked at his arms noticing painful red scratches running down them.

"I didn't notice..Don't touch..Ow!" Iruka retreated his hand as he stared worriedly over at Kakashi, who simply chuckled,

"I'm joking..They don't hurt...Much.." His chuckling grew when Iruka smiled apologetically and hugged him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH YEAH WHOS THE BITCH?! YOU ARE!..PREPARED TO GET FUCKED!" Genma shouted as he hovered over a sprawled out woman laying on the grass.

"What?" She asked while wiping her face, Genma thought for a minute and gagged,

"Urgh..I'd rather get pissed in the eye.." She smirked as she tripped him up and crawled over him,

"Can be arranged, my friend" the mans face turned fear stricken as Anko's smirk grew dirty.

"You wouldn't.."

"Oh..Shall we see?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka and Kakashi remained like that for a while, a pale hand stroking the wet brown hair as Iruka rested his head on the pale chest. Sighing happily Iruka pushed himself up and walked towards his wardrobe, Kakashi's dark eyes visually fucking the tanned ass that appeared as Iruka flung his towel on the floor. Slowly grabbing a shirt Iruka put it on, then quickly grabbing some boxers to throw over to the silver haired man,

"They should fit you.." Kakashi raised an eyebrow from the others loose night wear,

"No boxers?" Iruka smirked and crawled onto the bed, laying on his stomach beside the taller man as he put on the boxers Iruka had given him.

"Is there any point?" Kakashi gave a light chuckle before getting up and putting the towel onto the radiator, as soon as he did that he turned around and landed onto the bed hovering over Iruka.

"Hmm...I guess I'm not going to be sleeping tonight ay?" Iruka nodded his head and he flipped onto his back,

"Tomorrows going to be the time where we talk...Right now however.." He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him close "Is where we 'catch up'.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both adults were laying on the ground out of breath, Anko's shirt was torn and Genma's trousers had split along the leg.

"Okay the piss thing obviously didn't work.." She said as she laughed breathlessly, turning her head to look over at Genma coughing a little,

"Yeah..I think the whole Oh my god I see your vagina and the kick in the ribs really makes things awkward"

"Yeah..How the hell could you see my..Privates..I'm wearing boxers.." Genma gagged,

"It's called a mager wedgy pulling it up your crac-" A twig hit him in the face, "Ow using weapons now?"

"Well your face is one...Damn your mufugly!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both men made out on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers, a pale hand sliding up along Iruka's leg and cupping the side of his cheek; his tongue skillfully rubbing and massaging Iruka's, their breathing getting heavy as their hands began to wonder more. Iruka's hands grabbing hold of Kakashi's ass, giving it a tight squeeze every now and again, causing their kiss to get a little rough. Thin lips nipped onto Iruka's neck, re-biting the love marks that he had put on there during their drunken night of passion, Iruka humming and kneading the toned ass with his hands, enjoying his neck being tended to,

"Iruka...You are so sexy right now..Why the hell do you have a giant top?" Kakashi asked when he pulled back to get a good old look at the tanned man sprawled out underneath him. Iruka smiled and eyed up the toned man wearing tight boxers,

"Quite sexy yourself Kakashi...And I got it because I like to wonder around just wearing this sometimes.." The silver haired man blinked before dipping low to capture the others lips,

"I think I'm ready to go again.." Iruka propped himself up with his elbows and smirked,

"Well..Lay down then.." Kakashi did as he was told, Iruka slowly straddling him and planting chaste kisses down the mans throat, his hand twisting and playing with Kakashi's pink nipple, as his trail of kisses and nips lead to the neglected one, soon being nipped by the others pearly whites. The soft sucking and licking caused heavy sighs to escape the taller mans lips, almost whimpering when the lips left and started kissing lower, the pale stomach twitching when the soft brushes of the others lips tickled his sensitive skin. Grabbing a little bit of skin with his teeth, Iruka sucked and nipped until a little mark appeared, lapping over it before moving down and finally reaching the boxers.

Sitting up he rubbed his hands against the clothed member, moving his hand all the way up the mans chest only to bring it back down again. Taking one look at the man beneath Iruka dipped down and started licking the clothed member, sucking against the material while massaging the inner thighs with his hands. A crash was heard and Iruka sat up straight, Kakashi doing the same.

"What was that?" Iruka asked sounding a little disappointed, Kakashi shrugged and moved to get off the bed, "What if its a robber? Your going to take him down in wet boxers?" Kakashi glared at the tanned man who was following behind him as they made their way to the stairs,

"Oh and a man just wearing a big shirt really wont be weird?" Iruka tugged his shirt lower to cover his man bits and flinched when he heard another crash.

"Kakashi!! It came from the back.." Kakashi turned around and pushed the man back up the stairs,

"Put something on idiot!!" Iruka growled and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Kakashi to go and investigate, walking into the kitchen Kakashi cautiously scanned the area before unlocking the back door and swinging it open, only to gape a little from seeing Anko and Genma hitting each other on the grass.

"Kakashi what was it?" Iruka asked as he walked to the mans side, his brow twitching when he saw his to child hood friends wrestling on the lawn. "OI IDIOTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACK YARD?!" Both 'Idiots' stopped and turned to look at a pissed off Iruka wearing a huge shirt and black boxers, with Kakashi leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on his face. Anko jumped up and nearly had an heart attack from the sight.

"YOU BOTH DID HAVE SEX!! OH MY GOD!!" She screamed only to yelp in pain when she got smacked upside the head by Iruka.

"Why are you in my garden?!" She eyed up the sexy man, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from his package,

"Well...Genma wanted to spy!" Iruka's brow twitched,

"Spy?! You know what? Tomorrow I will make you two explain, but for now go home!" Anko looked offended as she put a gentle hand to her chest.

"Iruka! You horny little devi-Ah okay!!" She dodged a slipper being thrown at her and jogged past Kakashi, giving him a wink as she darted for the front door, Iruka watched Genma limp after the purple haired woman. When the sound of the front door closing filled the house Iruka locked the back door and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Why do I have such lunatic friends?" Kakashi chuckled and hugged the man from behind, kissing his neck as they both started walking out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm think their going for another round?" Anko asked while helping the brown haired man walk down the pavement,

"Ah I've left my shirt and bandanna in his garden..And Obviously, they have to make up for all the years they missed out on ha ha" Anko nodded and laughed along with him,

"They looked quite sexy don't you think?" Genma smirked at the womans comment and blushed,

"Damn Kakashi has grown to be really sexy" Anko nodded,

"You know during school I sneaked a picture of him when he was in the showers...And boy he was sex on legs then..Now he's just orgasm on legs.."

"Genma!" Both flinched from the angry tone, Genma looked panicked when he saw Raidou standing in front, hands on hips.

"Rai?" The spiky brown haired man nodded, and raised an eyebrow,

"Where have you been? Where is your bandanna and top?! What have you two been doing? Why are you the one limping? And why are both your clothes torn??!" Anko laughed and let got of the man,

"Me and him started fighting.." Raidou sighed and grabbed hold of his boyfriend,

"Stupid..You two are a bunch of children, now let's go home..Anko I would invite you to stay but Genma isn't going to be sleeping tonight" the purple haired woman barked a laugh and waved them off,

"WORK HIM LIKE A DOG RAI!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the bed, standing over him with a frown on his face causing the tanned man to look concerned,

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked while propping himself up with his elbows,

"Well..I was just thinking..Erm..Have you got any _toys_?" Iruka blushed and opened his mouth, running his slick tongue along his tasty lips.

"W-Why would you ask that?" A silver brow rose from the innocent tone of voice,

"Hmm..I know what your like Ruka.." The tanned man held down a little laugh and smiled,

"In the top shelf of my wardrobe, you'll find a box.."

"Good...Let's make this exciting..."

* * *

TBC

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x :D **

x x x x x Read and Review please :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: I'll Eat you up..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**A/N: Hehe Got the name of this chappie from a song hehe..And I think it goes with what's going to be done in this chappie hehe..XD Any whoo...I'll eat you up..XD ..This is for Peanut XD..Cheer her up :D and for those who requested it XD **

**There is lemon people..Just a warning..It may not be good..As I couldn't get into it..Sowwi :( **

* * *

Kakashi walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up and seeing a box on the top shelf, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed Kakashi pulled off the lid, his eyes growing wide from all the toys that Iruka had. His hand dipped in and pulled out watermelon flavored lube, he looked over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow,

"You have quite a collection here.." Putting the lube back in the box he grabbed something else, once grabbing what he needed he put the box on the bed and crawled over to Iruka, brown orbs looked at what Kakashi was holding and widened.

"Your going to tie me up?" He asked when a pale hand revealed a long red ribbon, a short nod of the head was Kakashi's only reply before he grabbed onto Iruka's hands and brought them over his head, slowly tying them to the bars of the bed. Iruka tugged a little and smiled when he wasn't able to get loose, his brown eyes watched as Kakashi hovered over him.

"Ah I should have taken off your top before tying you to the bed...I'll promise to buy you a new shirt.." Iruka blinked when he heard the material of his shirt being torn, his brow twitching when Kakashi successfully ripped it open, revealing his tanned chest.

"You better not forget..I'll keep you to that!" Kakashi chuckled and leaned down, capturing the others lips although it only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back and leaned over to pull the box next to him. Iruka frowned when another ribbon was pulled out, not wanting to protest when that thick piece of ribbon wrapped around his head to cover his eyes, Iruka allowed his partner to blind fold him.

"That's unfair.." He heard chuckling from the pale man and the rustling of his sex toys before getting a verbal response.

"Well this way you won't know what's coming.." Pouting a little as his cheeks flushed, Iruka turned his head to the side.

"Alright.." He tried not to squeak when cold hands touched his stomach suddenly, his boxers being tugged down and off his legs,

"We should have done this when we were teens..I 'recharged' a lot faster then.." Iruka chuckled and his body twitched when lips pressed against the inside of his thigh. "Nice reaction.." The seductive tone was making blood rush south for the tanned man; a moist tongue run up his inner thigh and stopped before reaching the groin, when the tongue disappeared Iruka was getting ready to feel something else, he didn't want to end up twitching every time Kakashi touched him. Soft finger tips gently landed on Iruka's chest, once again his body seemed to twitch from the sudden touch.

"You've gotten quite toned Iruka...Do you work out?" Iruka opened his mouth, he could feel the others breath blow onto his face,

"Yeah..Kakashi.." the silver haired man smiled and he leaned closer, his fingers going over the bumps and visible muscles that shaped Iruka's body.

"Hmm.."

"Kiss me.." Came Iruka's whisper, Kakashi breathed out a smile and crashed his lips down onto the tanned man beneath, his clothed member rubbing up against Iruka's nude one, one pale hand moved and darted to the box, yanking out a tube he started to open it, multitasking while kissing Iruka was finding to be difficult especially when his penis was getting excited over the simple friction. Finally breaking the kiss Kakashi remained like that for a second, blinking when Iruka leaned forward and brushed his nose against the pale cheek.

"Love you-Ah!" Iruka's body twitched when a cold liquid touched the tip of his penis, biting at his lip when it started to tingle. "What did you put on me.." Teeth nipped at a tanned cheek as pale hands rubbed some more cream onto the member, the tingling getting worse.

"Hmm..Cock rub.." Dark eyes watched Iruka's member come to life when he moved off the tied man and took off his own black boxers, slowly looking through the box afterwards.

"Nnn..." blinking Kakashi turned to look over at the sexy man tied to the bed, nibbling at his bottom lip as the cream started to make his member sensitive. Breathing out heavy Kakashi grabbed onto the coming to life member, slowly rubbing it, watching Iruka shiver and thrust upwards into his hand. "Urrghh" the pale man noticed that the tanned man was getting frustrated with having to be tied to the bed as tanned hands seemed to be pulling and yanking away, tightening his grip around the member he gave a swift pump of the hand.

"Ah...Ha...Ha..." The fierce tugs of the ribbon binding him stopped when his body started to get extremely hot and weak, the taller man bent down and blew against the now standing member, watching how it seemed to twitch.

"Fuh.." Chuckling a little the silver haired man looked over at the others face, his teeth still biting the bottom lip and a leg starting to shake, smirking Kakashi grabbed something out of the box, Iruka's leg stopped shaking as he held his breath, trying to listen to Kakashi's movements "...Eh.." His hands started to struggle out of the binding ribbon when he felt something slip onto his dick.

"Cock ring.." Kakashi answered the question Iruka was about to ask, his pumping on the member picking up pace.

"Ah..Ha..You Bastard!! Ah!" Deciding it was time to stop tending with his hand, Kakashi leaned over, poking the slit with his tongue before engulfing the member. Iruka chocking on his breath when he felt his cock become massaged by a tongue and sucked on, professional hands playing around with one nipple while the other played around with the tanned mans entrance. The way it seemed to twitch when ever he touched it seemed to drive the blood south a lot faster than it should.

Kakashi slowly dipped his finger in, the moment it entered it was almost vacuumed in.

"Ha...Ha..." Sucking hard on Iruka's member, the tanned man cried out his arms banging against the bed as he continued to moan and cry out in an unknown rhythm along with the pumping of the others mouth and fingers, another finger being added, and both fingers going deeper and deeper within Iruka, the penetrating blows sent the tanned man crazy and the heightened sensitivity made it feel like the pleasure that jolted throughout his body spark and flame up.

"..Kakashi..L-Let me cu-" A hand slapped over the others mouth as Kakashi pulled back trying to calm himself down.

"Iruka don't say that..You'll make me cum.." Retracting his hand, Kakashi removed the cock ring, engulfing the throbbing member into his wet cavern straight away, giving one huge pump caused Iruka to scream his release into Kakashi's mouth. Swallowing his lovers seed Kakashi pulled back once again, taking out his fingers as well, "Kashi..Please untie me.." The one being begged smirked, straddling the tied man Kakashi took off the blind fold ribbon and kissed the mans lips. A flushed Iruka stared up with pleading eyes, his breaths becoming shaky when his sensitive member twitched when Kakashi grinded against it.

"I won't untie you.." Iruka swallowed a moan as he tried to glare, failing as his eyes slid closed and his mouth remained a jar, his lips slowly closing around the wet bitter muscle that slipped in, slowly invading and attacking his tongue. The sound of wet hungry kissing, short shaky breaths and moans filled the room as Kakashi remained rubbing his hardened member against Iruka's coming back to life one.

"Ha..Wai..." The pleading tone came from the tanned man once again as he kept trying to free his hands, his eyes following the silver haired man when he broke the kiss and started to go downwards. His whole body tensing when Kakashi didn't stop at his member but at his entrance. "Ka..Ka..." A weird noise errupted from his throat as his facial expression became worried, the silver haired man smirked when he looked up to connect their eyes, slowly spreading the tanned legs as he did.

"You know...When your tied up, your not so dominant, more pleading..From here you look quite _inviting_" The brown haired man darkened, the feeling of a finger being entered and Kakashi's smile growing when Iruka's muscled walls closed around his intruding digit caused him to get hotter. "Want me already?"

"Obviously! I'm the one tied up!..Like I'm going to demand when I can't even touch you..And yeah.." Kakashi chuckled lightly, pulling out his finger and dipped his head down. "Kakashi..What..Uu." The feeling of wetness surrounding his balls and gentle sucking made the Uke choke on his breath, not being able to focus and think Iruka tilted his head back, allowing his eyes to slide closed, not bothering to re-open his eyes when he heard a click and the squeezing of liquid, however his eyes did open when cold fingers entered him, slowly allowing the lube to surround the muscled walls before pulling out and then something else entering, this something else being hard and thick, looking over at the silver haired man Iruka frowned, that didn't feel like the others penis, the grin on the others face made panic grow within Iruka's pleasure filled body, brown orbs snapped to the raising of a pale hand holding a small control.

"He he.." Came an innocent chuckle before flicking the switch, the brown haired man's head fell back and his body arched when vibrations filled his insides, a silver brow twitched a little from the scene that would normally be seen in a porn film.

"Ah..Ha..Fuck." Grabbing the cock ring, Kakashi put it on himself rethinking about actually putting a vibrator inside his lover, what if Iruka thought his sex was shit and demanded the vibrator? A moan interrupted the others worrying thoughts and brought them dark eyes to fall on the ecstasy filled tanned man, his second release soaring as he screamed Kakashi's name.

"That was quick..." Iruka lazily opened his eyes and struggled to look over at the taller man, the vibrator turning off and a pale arm darting over to undo the last ribbon binding Iruka's hands to the bed. It took a second for Iruka to scream once again when Kakashi slammed into him, his freed hands darting for the bed sheets, gripping onto them as his back arched.

"Fuck.." Iruka hissed as Kakashi thrusted into him once again, stars had already started to cloud his vision, he didn't need more to make him black out; Kakashi leaned forward, getting into a better position as he continued to penetrate his lover, his breathless pants blowing onto Iruka's pleasure twisted face, which slowly turned to the side to allow his Seme to lean his head on the side of the tanned neck. Sliver trickled down the side Iruka's mouth as he left his mouth a jar, his hands digging into the bed with each blow Kakashi managed to hit to his prostate, groans, moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin now filled the room as both men made love like the world was about to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of birds singing and the locals walking and talking rung inside a tanned mans ears, reluctantly opening up his eyes, Iruka snuggled back into the warmth as the day light scotched his sleep filled orbs. Moving a little the man cried out in pain, his ass felt like it was on fire and he felt incredible sore, the pale man who was currently bear hugging the sore Uke jolted awake, his dark eyes automatically adjusting to stare at the cursing tanned man.

"Oww...My ass!" Iruka hissed while lifting the covers to check out his sore body part, flinching as it was extremely sensitive. Kakashi smiled a little, it slowly turning apologetic when Iruka looked up at him,

"Good morning Iruka.." Iruka smiled and hugged the man, a small whimper of pain coming from him as he shifted.

"Morning Kakashi...Could we leave the talk for later? My ass is slightly painful..Well it's extremely painful" the silver haired man smiled,

"I don't mind when, I'm just happy your willing to listen, so today I'll take care of you.." The brown haired man closed his eyes a sighed.

"Kakashi...What about your fiancée?" The pale man tightened his embrace around the other,

"I'd rather have you as my partner..But we will talk about that later.." Slowly grinning as they both closed their eyes, Kakashi kissed his first love on the forehead.

"DAD I'M HOME.." Both men's eyes snapped open and panic seemed to run through their bodies.

"What's Naruto doing here so soon?!" Kakashi hissed, trying to fight off the covers that were currently trapping him, Iruka groaned from the pain shooting up his spine and flopped his head onto the pillow.

"I don't know! He said he will be back late.." Both men froze when the bedroom door swung open, Kakashi blinked and started to sweat when he saw Iruka's mum looking incredibly shocked, slowly his dark gaze fell onto his tanned lover who looked petrified.

"OH MY GAWD!" She screamed as she lifted her hand to her lips, a blond teen walked into the room and choked on his spit.

"EH!" Kakashi and Iruka both felt a little light headed, how was the woman going to react to this whole scene and how were they going to explain it to both intruders.

"KAKASHI IS THAT YOU?! WHY YOU HANDSOME DEVIL YOU!"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review :D x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: "Hello Iruka's mother here! Bet you didn't think I would turn up! He he he..Kakashi has grown quite..._nice_ hasn't he..." "Mother lay off Kakashi, this is meant to be the chapters title..And he is mine..Your way to old!" "RUKA!..I only want him to be my son in law!..If only men could have babies..Aw..The little adorable Kakashi's and Iruka's running all over the place...Oh..How the world would become a happier place to live.." "Stop now mother..This chapter is calle-" "Oh sorry Ruka did I push to hard?!..Now this chapter is called the return of the sexy mother in law!.." "Ow..That isn't true and you know it..EH Wait the title is-"...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

Both men remained still as they stared at the woman, Iruka groaned, he must admit, knowing how his mother is he would have never thought she would come out with that, he was just awaiting for Naruto to stop twitching like that. Finally the blond broke loose, catching his grand mothers attention.

"YOU..YOU..GET AWAY FROM MY DAD! YOU..YOU!!" Iruka's mum smiled lightly and put a hand on the blonds shoulder, blue eyes looked up at the woman and blinked, she swiftly pushed him to the floor and snapped her head back at Kakashi.

"Oh my..Look at me?!..I look a state! I'm sorry Kakashi having to see me like this and all!" Naruto gaped and picked himself up from the floor, Iruka groaned again and Kakashi remained frozen, his pale hand tugging the bed covers towards him, he felt extremely exposed.

"Baa-chan!! Kakashi is engaged!" Naruto protested, Iruka sat up and looked at his mother with a horrified expression masking his face, Kakashi's face doing the same. The woman's expression turned all sly like a fox as she chuckled.

"I don't approve of cheating, I know how it feels but...KAKASHI WAS OURS A LONG TIME BEFORE!!" The silver haired man broke out of being frozen and chuckled, Iruka looking over at the pale man and then back at his mother.

"Ours??" He questioned while his blond son's blue eyes slyly caught a glimpse of Kakashi's torso. The brown haired woman nodded, her eyes going extremely huge.

"YES! HE IS TO BE MY SON IN LAW!" Naruto gaped and turned to look at his tanned father.

"Wow...Dad seriously? How did you two have a relationship with her attitude?" Umino-san glared lightly at her grandson, flicking his head lightly.

"Well...You wasn't complaining when I was helping you with relationship talks!" Iruka frowned at his tanned son, who was now blushing and stuttering.

"Naruto?" The blond smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah..We can talk about it later when your not naked.." Iruka's mother nodded and giggled like a high school girl as she checked Kakashi out, who blushed and started to pull more covers his way, Iruka's brow twitching and doing the same while trying to keep his own privates covered.

"Well..You two can stay like that until I make breakfast..Oh yeah...Ruka I saw Anko's mum, she doesn't live that far away you know!..Any way...She said she's going to come and visit you.." Iruka nodded and held down a cry as he watched Naruto and his mother leave the bedroom and shut the door.

"That was embarrassing.." Came Iruka's voice as he looked over at Kakashi who was nodding slowly and sitting back down next to his lover. "..Sorry.." He whispered, silver hair shook as dark eyes finally connected with brown.

"Your mum hasn't changed at all..." Iruka chuckled and nodded,

"I won't be able to go down stairs...My ass hurts!" Kakashi smiled apologetically, "Kakashi..We can't do this ever again.." The pale man nodded, "..Until this whole situation is sorted out.." Kakashi nodded again.

"I know you said about not talking about it today, I just think it would be good if we did, I mean your mother will want some sort of explanation..As well as Naruto" Iruka nodded, his mother was going to demand an explanation for cheating.

"Alright..We'll do it when everyone is together.." Once again Kakashi nodded, slowly snuggling up to Iruka and kissing the tanned man on the forehead.

"I'm so relieved your mother reacted like that..I saw my whole life flash before my eyes.." Iruka chuckled, loving the happy memories that came with the kiss to his forehead,

"Yeah I nearly had a panic attack.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was watching his grandmother cook, his blue eyes uncertain on what he just witnessed, Iruka's mum noticing gave the teen a small smile when their eyes connected.

"Are you sure it's alright for him to stay?" The teen questioned, getting out the plates when his grandmother beckoned him to.

"Well..Naruto if you were alive and saw how those two were when they were your age, you would do the same...It's my fault those two had to part...One could say they might just break up anyway, even if we didn't move..But looking at them now, I feel that Iruka's happy.." Naruto looked to the floor and nodded, "And then again he wins either way.." Confusion washing over the teen he looked up to see his Nan smiling at him.

"Huh?"

"If we didn't move, he wouldn't have seen and adopted you..So he gains one new happiness as well as reuniting with his old happiness.." Blushing Naruto turned to grab the glasses,

"I s'pose your right...I do love being in this family.." The brown haired woman chuckled at the boys attempt to sound manly, cooing, she glomped him and started kissing the boys cheek.

"AWW MY LITTLE NARU TRYING TO BE ALL MANLY!!" The teen trying to fight off his Nan glared, puffing out his cheeks as he did.

"I AM MANLY, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS THE MANLYEST MAN YOU WILL COME TO MEET!" The older woman barked a laugh and let go of the teen, both blinking when Iruka limped into the kitchen with an over caring Kakashi close behind,

"Oh my!..Kakashi you shouldn't be so rough with Ruka.." The silver haired man blushed, and smiled apologetically at the woman, who brushed it off with a wave of a hand.

"Woah..Dad you alright?" Iruka nodded and blushed, great all he needed was for Naruto to know he was the one playing the woman.

"Ah dears, I did say come down when breakfast was ready..." Iruka and Kakashi nodded,

"Well...We thought it was better to talk while waiting for the breakfast to be done" Umino-san nodded and sat at the table along with Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright then boys explain why Kakashi is cheating.." Kakashi cleared his throat and felt slightly nervous when all 3 pairs of eyes were directly on him.

"Alright..Some parts are hard for me to say, but I will anyway...Well for this all to be clear I should start from the beginning..A month after you two moved out of the area.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, how are you feeling?" A teenage Kakashi asked as he entered a hospital room, a sick looking white haired woman smiled at her son as she put the magazine she was reading on the table beside her bed.

"I'm alright Kakashi..I'm really sorry, you have examinations right now don't you? Must be hard to study when your always worrying about me.." the woman's eyes filled with worry when her sons eyes remained bored and emotionless.

"It's fine..If I didn't worry what kind of son would I be?" Hearing the door click, Kakashi turned around, looking at a dark haired man who had a smile placed on his dry lips.

"Mori-san!" The woman beamed, Kakashi would have frowned if he didn't feel like a huge part of his life had disappeared, so he kept with his emotionless expression and watched the man enter with a bunch of flowers.

"Ah Mo-san.." The weird nick name did however manage to get the silver haired teen to frown, cunning looking eyes looked over at him and a wicked smile appeared on the mans face.

"Kakashi say hello to Mori-san, he has been keeping me company while you have been gone.." Kakashi rose a silver brow and extended his hand,

"Thanks..Nice to meet you Mori-san.." The man took the hand and shook it, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Ah Kakashi-kun, it's a pleasure to put a face to a name.." Slowly walking over to the woman, Mori put the flowers on the side, giving Kakashi's mother a kiss on the cheek. "Mo-san..I have great news.." The woman blushed and blinked at the man, Kakashi not liking how he suddenly feels like a void has just been made between his mother and him.

"What is it Mori-san?" The man looked over at the uncaring looking teen and smirked,

"I've come to pay off your hospital bill..I would also like you two to move in with me.." Freezing Kakashi's cold eyes locked onto the man, and then onto his mother who seemed over joyed, was there something going on between his mother and this man that he didn't know?

"Oh..Mori-san..I.." Tears welling up in the womans eyes, Mori watched as she cried happily, Kakashi's eyes setting dead on her as he felt like his heart had sunk even deeper into darkness than it had before. This is where it all started, the man who would change his and his mothers lives, and the man who would use the dirtiest tricks to keep them both under his thumb, and turn his mother into a lifeless puppet.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review please :D x x x x x**

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I thought it was good to end here XD..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Old scars run deep..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto =]**

**"Oh hello, Iruka's mother here once again! Miss me? Of course you did, how could you guys forget such a vital character?!"**

** "Mother please..Stop with this nonsense, this is an important chapter"**

**"Now now I'm giving our Kakashi a break, he's always in the spot light" **

**"Our? He isn't our anythin-" **

**"IRUKA! KAKASHI IS MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW!! HE WILL BE AN UMINO!"**

** "Ow! Please stop shoving people and Kakashi Umino?"**

** "KYA SOUNDS GREAT RIGHT?" **

**"Umino-san, personally I think Iruka would sound better with Hatake as his surname.." **

**"Kakashi! Don-" **

**"Oh Kakashi..Stop your making an old woman like me blush!..Oh my..My little Ruka..Oh, I look a state, I'm tearing up..."**

** "Mother please stop shoving and Kakashi don't encourage her.."**

** "Sorry just stating my opinion, right mother-in-law?"**

** "KYAAAAAAAAA-"**

**And on with the chapter....**

* * *

"Oh Mori-san, such a loverly house you have.." Mo-san looked over at the dark haired man, her eyes glistening as tears managed to escape her eyes, Mori just gave a warm smile and brought the woman into an embrace, Kakashi feeling sick of the sight pulled his bags towards the huge automatic black gates, Mori roughly grabbed onto the teens shoulder, causing the boy to tense up and snap an expressionless face towards him.

"Woah there champ, no need to do that, my butlers will carry them for you.." Confused Kakashi turned to look at the group of butlers taking all their baggage and walking past the gate towards the huge mansion.

"OH MY, BUTLERS?..KAKASHI HUNI LOOK REAL LIFE BUTLERS!" Cole eyes locked onto the white haired woman with tears of joy still streaming down her soft cheeks; for some reason he felt pain and warmth surround his cold heart. Pain because he hadn't seen his mother that happy over a man since his father and warmth because her smile was dazzling. Silently following his mother as she joyfully strolled towards the huge house Kakashi gave a small smile, not going unnoticed by the maids that were also helping the butlers. Also not being unnoticed by dark eyes that were staring at him lustfully.

Both new additions to the house hold gazed around the huge white hall, Mo-san gaping at the flawless marble flooring while Kakashi's bored looking eyes dragged across the white paneled walls with gold rimming.

"Kakashi...This is our new home.." His mother spoke quietly as more tears seemed to run down her face, the silver haired teen looked over and flashed a small smile, the small smile becoming warmer from how his mothers eyes seemed to brighten up. "You smiled..I haven't seen you smile like that for a while.." Sighing the teen brought his mother into a hug, Mori giving a light chuckle and patting them both on the back.

"Welcome to your new home, Mari, take Kakashi-kun to his bedroom..Mo-san follow me" The maid named Mari bowed and beckoned the grey haired teen to follow, his cole eyes glued onto his mother, watching how Mori put his arm around her and took her down a corridor. Mari turned to look at the teen and blushed when he suddenly looked at her,

"Would you like me to carry that?" The maid blinked at the pale finger that was pointing at her, slowly looking down she saw his bag.

"Oh no Hatake-sama...It's perfectly alright.." With that Kakashi went back to admiring the place, frowning when the walls on the hall way had dust free squares on them, like a picture had been there and was now taken down, his eyes narrowing when more squares like that were appearing.

"Mari-san..." The woman looked over her shoulder, blushing from how the teen said her name with a deep voice "..What used to be on the walls?" Cole eyes glided over to connect with the maids deep violet eyes, her adverting her gaze as soon as they met nearly made the teen raise an eyebrow.

"Just portraits.." This odd behavior wasn't going unnoticed by Kakashi, and he wasn't sure he liked noticing such weirdness.

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

When they had finally finished their walk throughout the house, what seemed like forever, Mari left Kakashi's bag on the bed and bowed before leaving the boy. Kakashi was about to ask her to stay because he could get lost, seeming as his bedroom was at the very back of the house hold the chance of him getting lost was high. Sighing as she suddenly vanished down the hall, the silver haired teen looked around his giant room, a frown tugging at his lips when he saw the giant king size bed in the center.

"What am I to do with such a large bed?" He questioned himself, rolling his eyes as he moved towards a door, which was a giant closet. "Does this man have anything small? Or normal size?"

"Oh Kakashi-kun..Don't you like the space?" The crafty voice caused the teen to jump, his composure faltering for just a second before it appeared again.

"Ah Mori-san.." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder to greet the man, who was leaning against the door, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry...I assumed that you wanted to be isolated from everyone else..I know how it is to be a teenage boy.." Kakashi blinked,

"Thank you for your kindness.." The man waved off Kakashi's formality with a simple shake of a hand and chuckled.

"Now now Kakashi..Don't be so formal, we will be living together from now on.."

"Ah...Okay.."

"Well just checking if your wanting to come and eat something? You may get lost if you walk back by your self.."

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Oh he seems very nice doesn't he?" Everyone looked towards Iruka's mother who was sipping on some tea, Naruto casually looked over while checking on the break fast.

"Mother don't interrupt Kakashi, that's rude.." The woman pouted and looked at Kakashi with puppy eyes,

"Forgive me my son-in-law..." Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head,

"Ah Umino-san you don't need to be forgiven.." A brown brow started to twitch as Iruka glared at the two.

"Continue..." Kakashi sweat dropped and nodded.

"Well during my little walk with Mori, I had noticed something.."

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Cole eyes narrowed as they checked out the walls, all the previous dust free squares had vanished, confusion sweeping over the teen as he looked around the hall, it appears that this was the same hall him and Mari had walked down when he noticed the squares, where could they have gone? Mori noticing the boys baffled body language raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Kakashi-kun what's wrong?" Snapping out of his thoughts the gray haired teen shook his head.

"Nothing..Just think that these halls are well kept.." Mori barked a laugh,

"Obviously my boy..That's why I have maids.." Kakashi felt like mentally slapping himself, he just sounded extremely stupid.

_I swear the squares were there...I couldn't have imagined it, Mari even stated it was portraits that were placed there before..._

"Ah Kakashi..Do you like your room?" The angelic call of his mothers voice brought the teen out of his thoughts, slowly nodding as a reply and then flinching when Mori swung a arm around his frame.

"Mo-san, from the alone time I've had with your son, I can say you've brought your son up sensationally" Kakashi wanted to frown, but kept his emotionless mask standing as he looked at the man, his mother was blushing and giggling from the sight. Mori just winked at Kakashi and let him go, slowly wrapping his arm around his mother instead and guiding them both to the dinning area.

_I hardly spoke to him...what's he up to?_ The visible suspicion placed in the teens eyes made all the maid's walking beside him blush and start fanning themselves when he looked over at them.

"Oh the young master is charming!" They whispered to each other when the huge white doors to the dinning room closed.

"Yes..Where's Mari?"

"Shh!.."

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Every day from then remained the same, Kakashi was getting used to the layout of the house, his mother was lounging around and helping the maids out a little when she was bored; Mori would have some business partners come over and they would discuss work matters in the drawing room, a no woman zone. Not even the female maids were allowed to enter, nor was Mo-san, not that she had any problem with them rules, Kakashi had noticed a change in his mother, but wasn't quite sure what change; Other than that Kakashi grew accustomed to the new way of living and was thankful that his room having been isolated as he liked to be by himself, he also gave up on the suspicions when he hadn't seen anything abnormal nor strange from then on, although he did notice his mother and Mori acting a little close and that Mari hadn't shown up. It was during dinner one time when the silver haired teens way of living started changing.

"Kakashi..." The teen looked up from eating, staring at his mother with such a bored expression then letting a frown settle in when Mori and his mother were obviously hiding something.

"Yes?" He replied after swallowing, the white haired woman looked over at Mori and smiled, her pale hand reaching for the older mans and grabbing hold of it.

"Me and Mori are going to get married..." Cole eyes widened as the teen looked between the two, finally settling on his mother who was smiling lovingly at the man sitting next to her.

"..Okay.." Mori cleared his throat causing the bored teen to look over at him.

"We were also thinking, that as you will be my one and only son-" That last bit cut deep within the teen, he never wanted to be any other mans son other than his blood father "-You should start studying to take over my business.." When Kakashi remained silent, Mori stood up and wiped his mouth. Mo-san frowning in worry as she waited for her fiancé to speak again.

"I understand that you may not wish to.." The sadness that swarmed the mans tone of voice ran deep, leaving Kakashi to watch the man suddenly stroll out out of the room.

"Kakashi!" The anger filled hiss brought the teen to look over at his mother, his eyes widening from the unknown expression masking her face. "How dare you embarrass me like that!"

"I-"

"You shut up!..Didn't you hear how disappointed Mori was? He is thinking of you as a son, an heir to his business, and you..You.." The silver haired teen gaped, his expressionless mask shattering to pieces from his mothers hateful tone of voice, the way her eyes narrowed and bore holes into his skull made the teens heart hurt. "Mori has done nothing but try and think what was best for us! I love that man! Can't you let your mother be happy just this once?!" With that Mo-san got up and ran towards the door, Kakashi remained still in his sear, his ears hearing his mothers calls for Mori and a small tear rolled down his pale cheek. Never in his life had he seen his mother like that, it was so convincing that he would have thought that she hated him. The thought alone could bring him to suicide, he had to fix this and make his mother happy, that's what matters most right now, that's what matters all the time.

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Kakashi stood outside the drawing room, the maids he had asked all said Mori was in there, breathing in Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a rough voice, Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"It's Kakashi.." The door suddenly swung open and Mori was beaming at the teen.

"Come in..Come in.." Doing as he was asked, the pale teen entered the room.

"Mori-san..I apologize for my silence earlier when you offered bringing me into the family business, I was shocked, if it isn't to late.." Mori smirked and locked the door, causing Kakashi to raise a silver eyebrow.

"Kakashi..Do you not want me and your mother to be together? You didn't say anything about that either..Just okay isn't much.."

"I just want my mother to be happy...She loves you a lot.." Mori nodded,

"Yes..And I love your mother so much..But wouldn't it be a shame if..Let's say I grew disappointed with your mother?.." Not liking the man's tone Kakashi frowned,

"Why would you?" Mori walked over to the nearest desk, opening up a small wooden box and pulling out a cigar.

"Well..She obviously said something during dinner, to force you to come and take my offer.."

"..No-"

"Are you lying? That could also disappoint me.. " Panic showed on the teens face as he watched the man cut off the end of the cigar and light it. "..You want your mother to be happy right?" Kakashi nodded, "And for your mother to be happy, I have to be happy.."

"What?"

"Come now..You don't want to be hated by your own mother right? I saw your expressionless face fall when your mother shouted...And I'm not saying that I offered you kindness for something in return..Maybe I should just, let your mother go.."

"Please Mori-san don't do that...I swear I've come to this decision on my own.."

"Hmm..I'm not to sure..How ever there is one way to convince me.." Kakashi blinked,

"How?"

"Suck me.."

* * *

**TBC**

**"Hello..It's me once again, Iruka's mother, I got rudely got cut off back there...I'm only going to ask, what do you think is better...Kakashi Umino?..Or Iruka Hatake?..I mean I would love you all if you picked Kakashi Umino..Hehe.."**

**EroCocoLoco XD**

**Read and Review please x x x x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Decisions..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

***Gasp* **"Oh my..More people for Iruka Hatake.."

"Mother..."

"Oh Iruka..Those who were for Kakashi Umino are loved even more by me..Peanut26 and Vaughnrock.." ***Throws hearts at you two***

"Mother-in-law..For those who were for Iruka Hatake.." ***Smirks*** "..Fire-Shadow246, Insanity needs a Kanshisha, Ever the Antagonist and I'll Be Your Lie..Theres a lot of love for you from me.."

"Mother...Kakashi." ***Sweat drops***

"I guess Kakashi..Please take care of my son" ***bows*** "_No one truely wants my love..If only two picked Kakashi Umino.."_ ***Mentally cries***

"EH?? Y-Your giving me away?!"

"Mother-in-law..I will.."

"Oi...Don't pretend I'm not here you two!" ***Flaps arms about***

"Kakashi-san..I mean dad.."

"N-Naruto!..Not you too!"

"Oh Naru..I've got such a handsome family.." ***Blushes***

"Mother-in-law...Your beautiful.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

[If I've missed you out, sorry XD] Oh YagamiIamgay...I updated for ya XD..Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"'Suck me'..That..That.." Kakashi looked at the tanned man next to him, his cole eyes growing soft from the others obvious anger, his dark eyes roamed over to the woman opposite him, his eyes growing wide from her usual soft expression becoming twisted with anger.

"That..Bastard.." She hissed, the fork in her hands digging into the table as her eyes narrowed.

"Bastards not the word...." Iruka spat out, brown orbs rose from looking down to look at Kakashi,

"He's a waste of human life!" Came Iruka's mothers choked out tone as she pushed her seat back, slowly walking towards Kakashi she embraced him, the silver haired man was a little shocked from their reaction but he felt a warmth from a real family, the warmth growing when Iruka embraced him next,

"..Oh..My sweet Kakashi.." Blinking Kakashi looked up to see Iruka's mother weeping, her tears flowing down onto his shoulder. "My..Urgh.." Lifting a pale arm Kakashi wrapped it around the woman to pull her closer.

"Shh..It's alright, I'm over it.." Lips pressed against his cheek, his cole eyes snapping over to connect with brown,

"It's alright to still be hurt.." With his other hand Kakashi touched the spot Iruka just kissed, it was wet and it wasn't from the others lips. "It's okay to cry.."

[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]

"W-what?" Stuttered the teen, his dark eyes wide and full of disbelief, Mori puffed on his cigar and let his crafty smirk take place,

"Boy I said suck me.." Anger flashing over him the silver haired teen darted for the older man, his fist at the ready. "Ah foolish boy.." A strong hand raised and connected with a pale face, forcing the boy to the floor, dark eyes lustfully landed on the gray haired teen who was picking himself up, the harsh glare that resided withing them usually emotionless cole eyes made something heat up withing Mori.

"Bastard! You really think I would do that? Your going to marry my mother you sadistic fucker!" Mori cackled and puffed some more on the cigar, each step he took towards the teen matched Kakashi's heart beat. Smoke blew in the young mans face and Mori barked another evil filled laugh.

"You should understand Son...That I could chuck you and your mother out..What would you do? No house, no money and an awful lot of debt.." Coughing from the smoke Kakashi glared,

"Debt?" Grimacing a little from the eye sore in front of him Kakashi kept a firm visual connection with the man. The mans true character finally coming to show, the crows feet exposing themselves, the dirty teeth and the cracked lips, how the pours on the mans cheeks were visible and the odd spots of hair sticking out, this man was ugly both in personality and looks.

"Yes..You think I would let you and your mother get off free? I payed off every debt she has as well as her hospital bill, and from the amount it is, you wont be able to pay it off in this life time" Backing up the man took another puff of the cigar, then slowly sitting on th edge of the table and undoing his zipper. "I heard you're a dough-nut puncher (Homosexual)..This shouldn't be to hard for you...If its a male it shouldn't matter..Make your choice..I'm sure your mother will be heartbroken if you managed to piss me off..and get her chucked out of the house.." Kakashi closed his eyes as he slowly stood up.

"_Kakashi!" The anger filled hiss brought the teen to look over at his mother, his eyes widening from the unknown expression masking her face. "How dare you embarrass me like that!"_

"_Mori has done nothing but try and think what was best for us! I love that man! Can't you let your mother be happy just this once?!"_

"_Son..My last request before I go.." A small silver haired boy nodded while wiping his nose, his whole face scrunched up as he held back his whimpers. A good looking white haired man lifted an arm and wiped away a tear from his son. "..Be strong...Protect your mother..And..Make her happy.."_

"_..I promise.." _

_The way mother is now..She wouldn't believe me if I said Mori asked me of this..I have no choice..And I promised my dad.._

"Well brat? Make your decision..Before I make up my mind.." Mori watched the boy walk over to him, bend over and pull out his member, his dark eyes filled with lust as his member twitched.

"You won't tell my mum..And you wont go back on your word.." Mori rolled his eyes and pushed the silver head closer to his member.

"Let's see if you do a good job.." Kakashi closed his eyes and swallowed the last ounce of pride, he could do this simple thing, his mother was the only loved one he had left. Iruka was gone, how his heart urned for Iruka's return, he wanted to feel Iruka's touch, his lips, what he wanted most though was to feel Iruka's warmth.

A single tear rolled down the teens face as he opened his mouth and engulfed the mans member, the awful taste made Kakashi pull back only for his head to get forced forward by the hand on his head.

His gag reflexes starting as he tried to fight off the hand.

"Suck on it, do something with your tongue..The quicker you do it, the shorter this will last.." Giving up Kakashi pumped and sucked, tears flowing from his eyes and his throat vibrating from the muffled cries.

"Nn..Yes do that again.." The pieces of Kakashi's heart that had been glued together were coming loose, he felt tainted and he had just betrayed his mother. All to make her happy.

[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^=----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]

After that night Kakashi stayed clear of Mori as much as he could, his mother had become colder than before but praised Kakashi on suddenly changing his mind on deciding to take over Mori's business; with each day that went past, the more dejected from the world Kakashi would become, he didn't like how he was trapped in this situation, and he knew what was keeping him from rejecting Mori's invitations. His guilt of that night and his love for his mother, he was living in a false reality where his mother still cared for him, his mother and Mori still hadn't married even as many months past from when they confirmed to Kakashi that they were, and Kakashi would get called to the drawing room for 'business'. But when company was around Mori would go back to being the most generous man that ever lived, it seemed that it wasn't only Kakashi who knew Mori's true side, it was also the maids.

"Mori..Mori.."

"Yes Mo-san?" The soft calling of his voice caused the womans cheeks to grow red.

"Well..I was thinking..About the wedding.."

"Mo-san can you not see that I'm busy? We will talk about the stupid wedding sooner or later.."

"Oh..Of course..I'll be off then.." The white haired woman rushed down the hall, shoving all the passing maids out of the way and turning the corner; Kakashi walked into the main hall, handing his bag over to the butlers when he passed them, he just had a grueling day of business studies and felt like his brain was about to burst.

"Welcome home master Kakashi.." Kakashi smiled and continued to walk.

"Kakashi!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the white haired woman.

"Mother?" Although he looked completely emotionless on the outside, his heart was beating incredibly fast, had his mother found out what Mori had been doing to him? Noticing all the company the woman straightened herself up and smiled.

"Come here _sweet heart_.." Doing as he was asked the young man walked up to his mother, all the house keepers understanding the womans need to be alone rushed off, the moment they were alone Mo-san lifted her hand as swung it at her sons face. "You..Have you upset Mori?! You have haven't you!"

"Mo-"

"SHUT UP!..I don't wish to hear your disgusting excuses!..Your unbearable to look at!" Ignoring his mother the silver haired teen took the route towards his bedroom, his fuming mother following him close behind. "Don't you dare walk away from me!..Go back there and apologize to Mori!"

"Has Mori said I've upset him?" The question made the woman bite her lip and her eyes fill with hatred.

"...Don't you dare ruin this for me Kakashi..I deserve to be happy! You hear me! After your fathers death!"

"YES, YOUR NOT THE ONLY ON-" Another slap was dwelt to Kakashi's face, this time more force was involved forcing the teens face to the side.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, I am your mother!" Both looked at a bowing maid that walked up to them. "WHAT?" Mo-san hissed,

"Forgive me for interrupting but Mori has called for Master Kakashi's appearance.." Nodding Kakashi moved away from his mother and followed the maid, his mother deciding to follow as well. When all three arrived in the office, Mori looked up from his paper work.

"Ah Kakashi, Mo-san..Glad your here..Kakashi, you've been learning about taking over my business, and your going to go university..." Kakashi nodded, "..I have a good business opportunity for you my Son.."

"What is it?" A hand pinched onto Kakashi's back, "I mean what may this business opportunity be?"

"..An arranged marriage between a leading businessman's daughter and you..If this happens our company will ally up with them, they are our rivals you see, this would be extremely good for us.." Mori grabbed a piece of paper and handed it out for Kakashi, Mo-san being the quickest grabbed onto the sheet and gasped.

"Such a beauty.." Walking over the silver haired teen looked at the sheet, trying to stop his face from twisting from the horrible picture on the page.

"Mori..I'm gay, I have no interest in women.." Mo-san glared at her son while Mori heaved an irritated sigh.

"Mo-san can you leave us alone.." The white haired woman nodded,

"Any thing for you my darling.." With that she left shutting the door behind her as she did.

"Kakashi..Are you really trying to push me over the edge? Don't you know how thin the ice you and your mother are standing on?" Bowing Kakashi nodded.

"I know..But please Mori, I cannot accept.."

"If you want a man so much, bend over this table then my _Son_.."

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Umino-san tensed up as she continued to embrace the man sitting still, Iruka holding onto the pale hand with such brute strength.

"Hush..No more.." The woman whispered between gasps, Naruto was staring at the man opposite with anger filled eyes.

"That..C*******!!" Everyone looked at the blond teen who slammed his hands down on the table "What a bastard!" Normally Iruka would scold Naruto for such foul language but since it was true what he was saying, so he would let him off. Slowly turning back to face his boss Iruka's heart ached, his brown orbs following a tear roll down Kakashi's flustered cheeks. Iruka's mother pulled back to wipe her eyes.

"Naru honey can you get me a tissue.." The blond nodded and got up, Iruka wiped away a straying tear from the mans jaw.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset yo-"

"Don't be silly Kakashi!" Iruka and his mother both said in a unison, then smiling at each other when Kakashi grinned. The tanned hand gripping onto the pale one let go, only to be grabbed back by Kakashi's hand, slowly entwining their fingers.

"Well..That sums up why I can't reject the marriage.." He sighed, wiping his face with his free hand.

Once she got her tissue Umino-san petted the unruly silver locks, her eyes still tearing up.

"If there is a will there is a way.." She whispered with a comforting tone of voice.

"I can't have my mother hate me...I can't have her know what I've done...And I can't afford the debt.." Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes, "I would risk everything for you though...Just I hold to much guilt..I don't deserve happiness.."

* * *

TBC

"Hmph..I keep getting cut off!..How rude, I mean really!"

"Mother, if you just stop tal-"

"Iruka, you have gotten sooooo moody.."

"Please stop shoving, I'm starting to bruise..And you have to much energy for an old lady"

"...An.." ***twitches*** "..An.."

"Ah mother-in-law..He didn't mean that, he's just tired.." ***smirks***

***blushes*** "..IRUKA YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE??!?!"

"..Kakashi why do you get her all excited?" ***sighs***

"..Iruka you look so sexy right now!" ***glomps***

***Grabs camera*** "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

EroCocoLoco x x x x x

"Read and Review please"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hidden love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

A/N: Gah I'm sorry it's so late from when I should have updated, it's just stupid exams coming up and deadlines due...Me being ill...Just gets worse.

"Oh..here is the next chappy, here you go Ryu Earth Sorry the wait for it was so long.."

"Yes mother..I think that's clear.."

"Oh Ruka you've become such an OLD MAN!"

"Old man?!?" ***brow twitching***

"Yes, son-in-law, I'm sorry that your in love with such a.."

"Ah..I love Iruka just the way he is mother-in-law.."

"Oh..If only I was younger!!.."

"I may have gone for you.." ***Smirks***

"K-Kakashi!!" ***Throbbing vein***

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"You deserve happiness!" Naruto declared, grabbing everyone's attention. "I thought I didn't, I was always ignored by everyone! Looked at like some demon child..And Iruka!..He, He smiled at me.."

Kakashi looked at the fierce emotion that whirled within those stunning blue eyes, Iruka blinked and gave a warm smile at the blond. "If..If Iruka brought me happiness, love and a family, then..You can have the same!" Iruka's mother started crying once again and glomped her grandson.

"Oh Naru your so beautiful!.." Kakashi smiled and looked at the man sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Iruka to have brought you into this.." The tanned man heaved a sigh and stood up from his chair.

"Kakashi Hatake, when will you learn?" Using his teacher tone Iruka walked over and started to dish up the break fast. "Since you captured my heart, I will always love you..So..It's me who has to be sorry..Unfortunately your stuck with having to see my mother.." Iruka's mother scoffed and slapped Iruka's ass lightly, eek-ing when the man dropped to the floor.

"Oh Ru I forgot!..Oh.." Kakashi got up from his seat, staring at the brown haired man with concern in his dark eyes, a small smile growing on his lips when the woman freaked out and tried to help sooth her sons pain.

"Urgh..Mother..No don't help me..Please.." Groaning the brown haired man shifted along the floor, his mothers hands going for his ass. "It's..OWW..Don't touch my ass!"

"Oh dear I should buy you some cream?"

"No..Mother please.." Kakashi moved from his seat to help dish up the break fast and pull Iruka to his feet.

_So this is what a family feels like?..I could get used to this..._

**[------------------------------------------------------------^.^--------------------------------------------------------------------]**

The whole day Iruka and Kakashi lazed about while Naruto and Umino-san were chatting about marriage and then Umino-san blushing saying how when Naruto gets married shes going to cry like she's never cried before. Kakashi barked a laugh and demanded to check this person out before Naruto marrying anyone, to which the blond beamed and laughed at how Umino-san started blushing, saying how Kakashi has to marry into the family really soon, but their cosy chat had to come short when Kakashi's mother rang and demanded the silver haired man come to Mori's house immediately. When they all watched the pale man, wearing his clothes from yesterday get into his car Iruka heaved a sigh.

"OH MY IS THAT KAKASHI!!" Everyone froze, including the silver haired man, and they all stared at Anko's mum speed walking towards the man, Iruka went bug eyed as the woman still looked extremely young and a little more fit. Kakashi blinked and stared at the woman for a minute.

"Mitarashi-san?" The woman giggled and brought the man into a tight embrace.

"Have you come to take back Iruka!.." The woman turned and gasped as she saw a grown up Iruka standing by the door, she let go of Kakashi and gasped once again. "Ru..?..Oh..My.." Kakashi obviously sensing the womans knees going weak grabbed onto her arm as she sunk downwards. Iruka blinked and gave a small smile.

"Mitarashi-san, you haven't aged a day!" The purple haired woman stood up straight with a blushing face and bolted for the tanned man, Iruka backing up a little, prepared himself as she gave him a bear hug.

"Look at you, you sexy thing!" Dropping him she looked at Iruka's mother "Na-chan!!" Iruka's mother beamed a smile and hugged her old friend.

"Maruno" Iruka's mother cried as she gave a close embrace to the other woman "You really haven't aged a day!" Blushing, Maruno pulled back and checked out the woman before her.

"Oh Narashina neither have you! Look at you! So kawaii!" Iruka picked himself up from the floor, with the help of Naruto and rose a brow at the womans words.

"Oh Maruno don't call me cute, I'm an old woman now!" Maruno shook her head and chuckled.

"Oh my chopsticks, like you will ever be old!" Naruto blinked and repeated.

"..Chopsticks?" The purple haired woman nodded and turned to face who spoke, freezing when she met big blue eyes and bright blond hair.

"..Yes it's all the rage with you kids right?.." Naruto looked confused and tensed when the woman hovered in close to him. " You must be Naruto!..Nice to meet you..I'm Anko's mother, Mitarashi Maruno..You are-" Naruto blinked when the woman stopped mid sentence, Iruka and his mother both stepped back a little and watched Naruto become Maruno's favorite, "-SO GOOD LOOKING?.." She screamed while giving the teen a death embrace, Naruto's eyes grew wide from the womans strength and started heaving. Yanking the boy to turn around Anko's mother's gaze stopped the silver man from entering his car. "Oi Kakashi! Where do you think you are going?..Ay?" Iruka smiled apologetically at Naruto who gave him a pleading look and then turned his attention to the sexy silver man staring at Maruno with wide eyes.

"Ah..Mitarashi-san..He has to go to his mothers hom-" Still having a death like grip on the blond teen Anko's mother squealed and marched up to the pale man.

"Is that so? Hand me your phone Kakashi!" Kakashi rose a silver brow, "I will not accept you leaving! I've come here, knowing you was here! Let me talk to your mother!" Iruka sweat dropped and Narashina chuckled.

"Uh.." Kakashi looked over at the blond now giving him puppy eyes and tried to give a sentence once more "..Uh.." Maruno rose a brow and put her free hand on her hip,

"Kakashi..Don't make me use force!.." Clearing her throat she gave a small evil chuckle "I will only need one hand to pin you to the floor.." Kakashi nearly choked on his spit and Iruka nearly toppled over.

"Oh Maruno!..When did you get all masculine?" Asked Iruka's mother, the purple haired woman kept a firm gaze on the pale man who was holding onto his car door for dear life.

"Well a woman needs to protect herself from all these 'gangsters' and 'thugs'" Naruto mentally groaned from the woman's air quotes around the words. "..Went to gym and some self protection classes.." Iruka laughed a little when he could picture the woman training, obviously his mother envisioning the same thing as she started giggling.

"Oh cool..I think you should let Naru go.." Maruno rose a brow and looked down onto the struggling to breath teen, quickly letting the blond free.

"Oh sorry Naruto..Your just so cute!.." Naruto gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the sore spot where she had been holding onto. "Now Kakashi hand me your phone!" Kakashi giving in handed his phone over, and went to stand behind the blond haired teen. Iruka looking up and down the street, quickly walked out of his house in his big shirt and boxers.

"Now I'm sure you could catch him another time.." He muttered, Kakashi looked over at the tanned man and frowned.

"Iruka get inside!" While searching the mans phone Maruno giggled at Kakashi's possessiveness.

"Eh? Why?" Iruka questioned, Kakashi's frown only grew darker when he looked across the road and saw a neighbor glancing over at them through his window.

"Because your wearing that!.." Iruka frowned and looked at the man peeping.

"So what? I'm not a woman Kakashi..and I've covered up.."

"Your in your boxers! Get inside!"

"I've got a big shirt on Kakashi you can't see my boxers!" Narashina giggled and leaned against the door frame enjoying the banter that the two men where having.

"I don't care if your wearing a big top!! It's like your trying to be in a porno!" Iruka rolled his eyes and turned to walk back towards the house.

"Oh hello? Hatake-san?" Kakashi looked over at the purple haired woman and frowned. "It's me Mitarashi-san..Maruno?" Iruka blinked and nearly jumped when the woman burst out into a crazy laughter. "Oh my your sense of humor is just as strong..I'm sorry for calling, I was just wondering if I could keep Kakashi for a while longer?" Anko's mother looked over at Kakashi and gave a warm smile, "..I'll look after him ha ha..How have you been?"

Sighing the silver haired man walked behind Iruka and started pushing him towards the direction of the front door.

"Sorry Kakashi.." Iruka mumbled while being shoved, the silver haired man glanced over at Narashina and smiled.

"I should be thanking Mitarashi-san...I wanted to stay longer..." Hearing the phone shut, the two men looked behind to stare at the expectant purple haired woman.

"Your mother said it's fine, just needed to talk about your engagement? And I assume your reason for being in this house isn't just for a cozy chat?" Kakashi heaved a sigh and looked over at his tanned man.

"Your extremely observant..." Came Narashina, Maruno smiled and nodded.

"Well I heard Kashi here was engaged by Anko...And I heard he was here..From Anko once again, I assumed that the reason for Kakashi breaking into the house wasn't just for a chat.." Naruto raised a brow.

"You broke into our house?" Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco

Read and review please :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: MOTHERS TEAM UP!! AND UNEXPECTED NEWS!**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken its time to update this story!! . I hope you enjoy though XD x x**

* * *

"Hello Iruka's mother here! LONG TIME NO SPEAK AY?"

"Mother..Please?"

"Oh pish posh! Ru you've gotten so uptight and annoying, where is the cute little homo of a son I used to possess?"

*eyetwitch* "I'm still Homosexual mother...And uptight? What's with the mean name calling?"

"He's very much a homosexual…." *smirks*

"O-Oh my K-Kashi…You must wear my son out!"

"U-UH M-MOTHER?!?!? KAKASHI!!" *blush*

"Well mother-in-law…I can last quite some tim-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

Kakashi sat up straight with a nervous smile on his face as he looked at Anko's mother, who looked like she was still digesting the story. Her sudden standing up caused Iruka's mother to drop her tea cup, Iruka heaved a sigh and went to go grab a cloth from the kitchen. Naruto looked over at his father and then at the silver haired man.

"..I see...YOU KINKY DEVIL'S!" The sound of a glass breaking in the kitchen signaled that Iruka had heard the woman's cry. "A forbidden, office romance! Oh…How I love things like this!!" Narashina gave a small giggle and pulled the woman to sit back down. Kakashi blushed and looked to the floor.

"..Well if you say it like that Mitarashi-san…It does sound…" The purple haired woman leaned towards Kakashi and beamed a perverted smile.

"WE WILL HELP YOU KAKASHI!! MOTHERS WILL UNITE AND FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE!! I MEAN YOU DID HAVE IRUKA FIRST!!" Kakashi stared at the woman with wide eyes and blushed deeply, Iruka came darting into the room and gaped at the woman.

"…Mit-Mit...Oh lord.." Naruto looked at his father looking slightly pale and walking to where the tea had spilled. "..Please we don't want anything to become problematic.." The woman scratched her chin and pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"..I see….So Kakashi's going to handle it himself?..I mean…" Kakashi looked to the floor.

"..I love Iruka..I want to be with him.." Iruka blushed again and looked up at the man who was staring at him seriously; Iruka's mother and Anko's started to blush from the thick affection Kakashi was sending to Iruka. Naruto started to squirm around and freed himself from the woman's amazing grip, wiping away the sweat he broke out into while fighting off the woman's man strength. Suddenly the door went and everyone looked at Naruto, giving a sigh the blond nodded and walked to the door.

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

"Hello?.." Naruto froze on the spot when he opened the door completely, his blue eyes widened when he saw a bored looking Sasuke looking at him. "..W-What?" Sasuke's brow twitched and he looked to the side.

"….Hey…Wanna..Hang out…" Naruto's eyes narrowed and Sasuke looked at the blond slyly. "..What?"

"..What you up to teme??" Sasuke growled and turned around.

"..Moron forget it…I can't be bothered any more…" Anko's mother and Iruka's were glued to the window, blushing from the 'Yaoi high school romance vision they seem to see in'.

"..Oh my!! Seems like this boy has something for our Naru-chan!!" Iruka stared at the women with a worried expression plastered on his face; Kakashi gave a low chuckle and picked up the tea cup, walking out of the room to enter the kitchen. Naruto scrambled around and took his keys from the side.

"..W-Wait Sasuke!! I'm coming!!" The raven turned around from his name being called, a little surprised the blond even called him by his name and not some insult.

"Hurry up then Naruto…" the blond gave a glare and shut the door, slowly rushing to catch up with the pale teen.

"Don't walk so fast then teme!!.."

"Moron your to slow.."

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

Iruka walked into the kitchen and put the cloth into the sink, Kakashi gazed at the man who seemed troubled.

"..I'm sorry Kakashi….Everything is so hectic when I'm involved…" Kakashi gave a small chuckle and gave the man a hug.

"..Starting tomorrow I'm going to find a way to get out this mess, first I'm going to decline the arranged wedding…"

"I have an idea!" Both men jumped and parted when Anko's mother strolled into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

"What's that?.."

"How about she ends up getting caught cheating?..That way you have a perfect reason for you to break the marriage without being completely disowned?" Iruka looked at the pale man who seemed to be taking to the idea.

"..How would we go about that then?.." Anko's mother smirked.

"..Don't you worry my sexy Kakashi you!...Just act as normal as you can around Iruka and your fiancée!" Kakashi nodded and brought his man into a hug.

"..I won't be able to hug you at work…" Iruka blushed and hugged back.

"…You sure you want to do this?.." Kakashi leaned towards the man's ear and nipped it, making the tanned man jump.

"..I will do anything to be with you…What about you?.." Iruka tightened his embrace and smiled.

"..I love my scarecrow.."

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

Iruka inhaled deeply as he walked out of the elevator, his eyes trailing around the floor and his hear beating madly.

"Hey there Iruka.." Practically jumping out of his skin the tanned man turned to meet the person who spoke up, his heart calming down when he noticed it was Kino.

"A-Ah…Kino.." The green haired man gave a huge beam of a smile and started walking towards their work station, the tanned man following close behind.

_Oh crap! I was on a date with him and then I-and Kakash..Oh..Urgh..Oh crap!.._

"So how are you Iruka?.." The dark haired man gave a nervous smile and put his jacket on the hook on the wall,

"Um..I'm okay…How are you?.." Kino took his glasses off and used his shirt to clean them; his eyes watching the tanned man fumble around in his bag.

"I'm good thanks…Um…About our date.." Iruka flinched and turned to look at the man staring directly at him.

"…Yes?.." Running his hand through his dark green locks Kino looked around sheepishly.

"I had a really good time.." Iruka looked at the man and blushed.

"..Ah I had a good time to…You looked extremely handsome.."

"Good morning Kino-san and Iruka.." Both men turned to look at their silver haired boss wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt and crimson tie, black framed glasses on and a sexy grin plastered on his face. Feeling his face heat up Iruka turned to look at his blank computer screen.

"Good morning Kakashi-san.." Kakashi smiled at his green haired worker who went back to logging onto his computer, his dark eyes taking the opportunity to eye up the dark haired man, a small smile growing on his lips when he saw flustered tanned cheeks. Feeling eyes bare holes into his head Iruka looked over at his boss and gave a small smile, his face growing redder when Kakashi winked.

"U-Uh..Um..Good morning Kakashi.." Iruka flushed even more when Nana came up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder, Kakashi raised an eyebrow over at his assistant and looked at the brown envelope being handed to him. Smiling at the brown haired man Nana gave a small wave of her hand.

"Good morning Iruka, Kakashi this just arrived for you…" Kakashi nodded and opened it up.

"Ah..It's from Mori.." Iruka frowned and turned back to his computer, his heart pounding when he heard the man and his assistant walking away.

"Oi Kakashi! Tell me everything!!" Kakashi looked over at the woman and heaved a sigh.

"Later..Right now you should be getting back to work.." The woman nodded and walked off, Kakashi heaved a sigh and looked behind him, his gaze fixed onto the brown haired man who just walked towards the now 'fixed' photocopier, hungry eyes visually groping the mans ass.

"-ir..Sir!" Growling, Kakashi turned around to face the person who made him tear his eyes away from the nice view, shaking, the worker pointed towards his office. "U-Uh..I was wondering if you could take a look at this.." Heaving an annoyed sigh, Kakashi fished into his blazers pocket and took out his glasses, glaring at his worker he slowly followed, a pale hand running through the gelled silver locks from irritation. Iruka turned around and watched his silver haired boss leave, his heart was beating insanely fast like it was going to burst out of his chest…_How in hell am I to work when he makes my heart go crazy? And the fact Mitarashi-san was planning something with my mother yesterday..What are they going to do?.._

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

Kakashi sat in his office, a concerned gaze fixated on the letter from Mori on his desk. Leaning back against his chair, Kakashi ran his pale hands through his hair and took off his glasses.

"_**-I've discussed with Okiku and her father that the wedding date will been moved to a more earlier date…If you was there yesterday you would have had some sort of say, so instead I agreed for you, in one month you shall be married"**_

Inhaling thickly the silver haired man stood from his chair; slowly the office door opened revealing Nana, who flinched when a fist slammed into the wall, her eyes growing wide in concern when she saw Kakashi hiss in pain and rest his forehead against the wall.

"..Shit.."

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**x ~ EroCocoLoco ~ x**

"I, IRUKA'S MOTHER ASK FOR REVIEWS PLEASE OH! Thanks for reading tehe!!"

"Yes thank you for reading.."

"Oh Ru put more love into it!"

*eye twitches* "More love? Fine! *grabs jar of hearts and throws at readers*.."

"Ah! So violent..Kakashi show him how to do it!"

*blows kisses to readers and Iruka's mother* "Hows tha-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: An Angry scarecrow**

* * *

*angel singing* "Laaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah-"

*Slaps hand over mouth* "Mother please…"

"Oh Ru..All I wanted to do is the theme tune to this interview…"

*glares* "Mother I thought I told you I would have no part in such a thing"

*pouts* "Oh why Ru? We can't play without you…Just a few questions.."

"Yeah…C'mon Ruka..." *squishes Naruto*

"Ah..Mitarashi-san…"

*Chuckles* "We've got nothing to hide right..Iruka?.."

*blushes* "KAKASHI!"

*Flushes* "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

Nana rushed over to the silver haired man, concern and worry showing in her eyes as she watched Kakashi slam his fist into the wall repeatedly, her eyes looking at the blood that was now staining on the walls.

"Kakashi! Stop! What's wrong" Kakashi turned around to face the woman, her face turning to express fear when she saw his cold expression.

"That bastard…That bastard..Mori..He..FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Nana watched as he walked over to his desk and lifted it up, throwing it onto the floor and kicking his chair.

"What did he do Kakashi..Stop this.." Rushing over to the man she carefully placed a gentle hand onto his shaking shoulder, her eye's catching the attention of a letter on the floor. "..He's moved the date up?.." Slowly looking back over at her pale boss she chocked on her breath, her eyes watching him slowly back up towards the wall and slide down to the floor, the crimson blood on his hands tainting his pale skin as he covered his face.

"Just once…Just once..I'd like to be happy…" Nana hesitated to give a comforting hug to the furious man, so instead she picked up the files and documents that went flying off the desk. "He's such a bastard….Okiku is probably happy about this..That bitch.." Nana put the files back down onto the floor in a neat pile.

"I'll come back with coffee, I'll leave you to have some space.." Kakashi removed his blood stained hands and watched the woman walk out of the room, his eyes watering and his whole body shaking violently.

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

Nana walked down the office, looking at some of the workers at their desks.

"Excuse me…If you see anyone who is going to intrude on Hatake-san...Then tell them he's busy.." The woman nodded and watched a rather flushed looking Nana take off towards her own desk. Nana coming to a halt when she saw the very person she knew Kakashi didn't want to see.

"Oh hello…It's not very professional of you to be absent..I'm here to see my fiancé.." Nana coldly walked on by and walked around her desk, checking that she missed no calls while she was gone and then she looked up at the woman who was looking at her evilly.

"Oh pardon? I didn't see you there.." Okiku gave her a dirty look and turned around to walk off towards Kakashi's office. "I'm afraid Hatake-san is in a meeting.." Okiku turned to look at the woman who was staring at her with a passive expression.

"When will he get out?" Nana pretended to look at a timetable on her computer and then looked back up at the woman with icy eyes.

"…In five hours.." Okiku frowned and walked up to the assistant, slamming her pale hands down onto the desk and then running her tongue along her red lips.

"Oh really? That long?" Nana blinked at the woman and nodded.

"Their discussing business ideas…Therefore the meeting can't end until they've all reached a conclusion.." Okiku clicked her tongue and straightened herself out.

"Very well...Tell him I visited then.." Nana watched the woman walk off before darting towards the staffroom, a tall dark haired man sitting on the sofa and reading the news paper. "..Is the kettle boiled?" The dark haired man brushed away his bangs and stared up at the flustered woman.

"Yeah..What's wrong Nana?" Nana looked over at the man lazing around and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing Shio.." Shio nodded slowly and expressed his disbelief but didn't make any attempt to get it out of the woman who was making coffee.

"Alright…"

"Um Shio, can you take my calls for me please until I get back?...And if anyone calls our boss say Kakashi's in a meeting.." Shio put his newspaper down and got up.

"..Sure okay.." Nana stirred the coffee with a tea spoon and put the cutlery into the sink, rushing out of the staffroom after giving a quick thanks to Shio, who was now walking off towards her desk.

_I have to offer him dinner some time.._Giving a small smile Nana tried her best to speed walk without spilling the hot drink, finally reaching Kakashi's office she gave a small tap onto the door, opening it slowly and carefully to see Kakashi sitting in the same place.

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

Iruka's mother looked over at the waiter who was putting her tea and her chicken salad down in front of her, her eyes slowly looking over at the woman sitting opposite her.

"So Maruno, why did you ask us here?" Maruno looked around the table to see her daughter Anko, Kotetsu, Kikyo, Genma, Raido and Izumo all staring at her with curiosity.

"Yeah this better be good, I took a day off work for this.." Izumo looked at his fiancé and took a bite from the man's sandwich, Kotetsu giving a small smile over at his lover and then looking at Maruno who was trying to contain her fan girl squeal; clearing her throat she began poking her rice with a fork.

"Well you all know about Kakashi's situation now...Narashina gave you all the details.." Anko's mother looked up to see them all nodding. "Well the only way to break the marriage is to well…Get Kakashi's woman to cheat.." Anko swallowed the food in her mouth.

"So why are me and Kikyo here? Unless Kakashi's woman's Bi.." Maruno threw a bread stick at her daughter.

"Well I don't quite know about the woman's sexuality but you two are here to help make this plan work…" Anko gave a slow nod and began to eat the bread stick what was thrown at her.

"So what's the plan.." Maruno picked up a fork load of rice and slyly looked around the group.

"Kotetsu's going to seduce her.." Every one watched the woman eat the rice and then they slowly looked over to a confused Kotetsu and fuming Izumo.

".NO. My Kotetsu will not be…Seducing any one but me?!" Kotetsu looked over at his 'wife' and then back at Maruno who was giving a small smile.

"Why me?...Why not Genma….He was the lady's man back in the day.." Genma began to choke on his meal; Raido who was rubbing the man's back started glaring at Kotetsu.

"I like that idea!" Narashina said as she looked at Izumo who was pouting. "Kotetsu is very shy around women.." Raido inhaled sharply and hanged his head.

"I'll sacrifice him then..For Iruka's sake.." Genma stared at his lover with wide eyes, Izumo clung onto his fiancé's arm and took another bite of the man's food; Genma opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Fine..For Iruka.." Maruno gave a pleased squeal.

"Well then…After we've finished eating I'll tell you the plan, I'll have to update this with Kakashi later.." All of them nodded and began eating, Genma was starting to feel a little sick; the thought of seducing a woman was…well sickening.

**X ~ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ X**

The sound of a phone vibrating caught both Iruka's and Kino's attention, causing them both to look towards Iruka's bag, the tanned man jumped out of his seat and darted to grab his phone. After checking out just what it was Iruka opened the text, his eyes widening when he read it. Kino raised a brow and watched the tanned man start scrabbling around.

"Iruka you okay?" Iruka looked at his friend and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine..I just have to..Do something" Kino nodded and watched Iruka rush out of the office. Jogging down the hall until he reached Kakashi's office, Iruka gave a small knock on the door and waited. Nana looked at the impression she got from the misty glassed paned door and gave a small relieved smile.

"Iruka is that you?" Iruka opened the door with a smile on his face, his whole expression turning dark when he saw Kakashi's office completely in a state.

"Kakashi?!" Iruka closed the door gently and rushed over to the man, his tanned hands holding onto Kakashi's pale ones, bandages on them now. "What happened?" Nana looked over at the tanned man and then at her boss who was staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Iruka watched in confusion as the woman left and then turned to look at Kakashi who was now staring at him.

"Kakashi?...What happened here?.." The pale man gave a small sigh and looked to the side of the room.

"..Mori's moved the wedding date forward.." Iruka stared in shock, his brown eyes staring to dart around the messy room and stopping at the holes in the wall.

"…H-How..Forward.." Kakashi looked back towards Iruka, his eyes softening from the others quiet tone. A pale bandaged hand gently touched Iruka's cheek causing the brown haired man to look at him.

"…A month.." Iruka frowned and looked down, his fingers playing around with a button on Kakashi's shirt.

"How can…I mean..A month..huh.." Kakashi watched the tanned man's expression twist into one of pain. "..I..We've still got time…Yeah…I got a text from Anko saying they've got a plan…And..It will work.." Kakashi leaned his face closer, his finger lifting up Iruka's chin and his lip's connecting with Iruka's, the kiss only lasting a second before he parted.

"..I'll just decline the marriage now.." Iruka looked back down and started fiddling with his boss's shirt again.

"..I can't let you lose everything because of me..No matter what you say Kakashi I can't let you go through even more hell because of me.." Kakashi's eyes connected with Iruka's when he looked up, determination glowing in the man's brown eyes.

"..Iruka.."

"..We can't give up hope right? This plan, we're going to hear about it tonight, so your going to come round Genma's house with me right..." Kakashi gave a small smile.

"..I'll go anywhere with you.." Iruka blushed and stood up, Kakashi giving a small smirk at those flushed cheeks and then eyeing up his trashed office.

"We should really clean this up.." Kakashi gave a small nod and pulled himself up.

"..You don't need to help.." Iruka glared over at the pale man and began lifting the desk back to how it's meant to stand.

"..I am whether you like it or not.." Kakashi gave a small laugh and bent down to pick up the pens that had scattered around on the floor.

_Things will work out...Right?_..Came the man's thought as he watched Iruka straighten out the pictures on the wall.

* * *

**TBC**

**x X x ~ EroCocoLoco ~ x X x**

"Laaaaaaa- Read -aaaaaaaa- and - aaaaaaa- Review -"

*slaps hand over mouth* "..Please?.."

"mpghd!!.." *shoves Iruka to the floor* "Oh? Is there any questions one would like to ask to any of us?...Tehe like my first boy-"

*tackles mother* "Mother please!! Enough!!"

"Ruka, you look so….Tasty when flustered.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Crazy plan and poor Genma.

A/N: …I haven't updated in a while right?! Well that's an understatement, I apologize, really had major writers block you could say, hopefully I'll be back on track. Just keep up the great reviews to keep me going please :D x x x LOTS OF LOOOOOORVE~!!

**B/N: Enjoy people xDD I luurve the plotbunnehs!**

* * *

It had finally come to the end of the day, work finished and many happy workers returning home to their loving families or simply meeting their friends, enjoying an afternoon by drinking a glass nice of wine. Not for Hatake Kakashi, he had no family to return to, the family he had was rotten and his friends, well he wasn't going to meet them to have a nice glass of wine. Heaving an irritated sigh Kakashi checked his office one last time befor shutting and locking the door, jumping a little when he turned to see Iruka smirking behind him.

"Boo!!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed playfully at the others childish antics, his dark eyes and ears, taking in the beauty of Iruka's laugh. Iruka stopped laughing and smirked, slowly raising an eyebrow and turning around. "Let's go then Hatake!" Kakashi nodded, slowly walking along side Iruka. Hell he hoped that what ever this plan was, it was a good one.

Kakashi looked around the apartment looking building, his eyes taking in the modern construction, his attention being pulled to Iruka's ass as the man walked past to ring Genma's door bell. It opens up slowly to reveal Iruka's mother.

"HELLO MY SEXY KAKASHI!" Iruka gaped when the woman strutted past him and glomped the sexy silver haired boss. Growling about something Iruka entered the house, taking off his shoes and then greeting Raido, Genma, Anko, Kikyo, Izumo, Kotetsu and Maruno, Kakashi doing the same when he finally entered the house.

"Alright, Kakashi, Iruka what drink would you like?" Iruka took off his jacket when Raido tugged on it, scratching the scar on his nose as he tried to think of how to answer Genma's question.

"Hmm…Wine?" Kakashi copied what Iruka did, handing his jacket to Raido and then looked at Iruka.

"Hmm..Drinking alcohol when you have work the next day?" Iruka heaved a little sigh and nodded.

"Water for me.." Izumo chuckled and nudged Kakashi.

"Such a mean boss!!" Kakashi smiled a little and went to sit down.

"I'd like water to please Genma" Genma nodded and strolled into the kitchen, Maruno noticed the frown that kept picking at Kakashi's perfect brow.

"What's wrong baby?" Iruka felt a twinge of annoyance bubble up within, his eyes rolling when the woman strolled up to Kakashi and sat beside him. Kakashi heaved an extremely long sigh and rubbed his face, taking a glass that's being handed to him by Genma and nodding thanks.

"Mori…Moved the date to marry forward…I'm to marry in a month" everyone stared at the silver haired man for a second, Anko choking on a breadstick and Kikyo letting her wine miss her mouth and go down her shirt. Izumo gaped a little, his brow's furrowing and his death grip grabbing onto his lover Kotetsu who was hissing.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" Kakashi groaned, taking a huge gulp of water and then groaning once again.

"I don't fucking know.." Kakashi drawled out. Standing up Iruka's mother growled.

"I won't stand for this! My Iruka had Kakashi before that hussy!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Anko punched her hand, cracking her knuckles.

"All right then! We better explain our plan and get this thing started!" Kakashi looked at Anko curiously, who was beaming an evil smirk.

"And that plan is?" Kakashi urged on.

"Seduction..The wedding would be called of if the hussy is caught cheating..You could use that and her father wouldn't complain as I'm sure he'd feel complete shame!" Iruka's face brightened up along with Kakashi's.

"Who's going to seduce her?" Kakashi asked, looking at everyone who then turned to look at Genma.

"I…I am.." He piped up, hiding his face when Kakashi burst out laughing.

"All right!" He gasped out. "Then I'll urge her to go clubbing or something.." Kakashi said a little more upbeat about the situation; Narashina punched the air along with Anko's mother Maruno.

"Yes!! We will get Genma to look flawless and desirable!" Expression turning horrific, Genma downed his glass of wine, standing up to grab the bottle and gulping it down. "Oh and extremely drunk!" Narashina giggled.

**~ heartxheartxheartxheartxheart ~**

Sighing as Kakashi pressed the end call button on his phone; the silver haired man flopped onto his bed, rubbing his face with his pale smooth hands and a small groan escaping his lips. He just rang Okiku saying she should go and party with her friends and enjoy the freedom she has until they get married, all of which was said in a very dead tone of voice. He wished she'd just leave and let him be with Iruka. Sighing once more the pale man rolled out of his work clothes, his mind on replay about whether or not Genma will pull it off or not and then his hopes getting dashed when negative thoughts washed through. What if she does stay faithful? He'd have to go through the hardship of loosing everything.  
"Kakashi it's no time to think selfishly" He crowed to himself, grabbing his phone and texting Genma the details of Okiku's plans for tomorrow night, so he'll know where to go at what time and such. Sighing as he threw his phone on the floor, Kakashi closed his eyes, wondering if there was someone watching over him, willing to let him be with the man he loves once more.

* * *

TBC  
A/N: Sorrreh~ It took me so long and it's short, just this seems like the right place to stop ehehehe!! Love you all for reading!! x x x x x x I promise extra long chappeh next time!! PROMISE~

**B/N: Sorry guys! 'cause of me you had to wait another couple of days…-cowers- dun kill meh! I luff chu guys(or the correct phrasing would be fangirls, not a lot of guys here xP) too! **A/n: -cuddles Hoco- awww~ s'ok

Authoress~ EroCocoLoco ~ **Smexeh beta~ EroHocoLoco**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello it's me **Erococoloco**, this is the forth time I've typed this up, this lame ass computer doesn't give me time to save this, and I've just punched it, yes I know it won't make the computer that's already giving you problems, any better. But it's pissing me off. I'm just writing to say that I'm alive and at some stage do plan on continuing my stories, just I've got a lot on my plate where I just feel like saying fuck this and jumping off a cliff. I'm a little tired of having to put on fake faces for other people and damn I feel like beating the shit out of people, it might be this computer that's irritating me a lot more than anything else at the moment. Sorry for the life story I'm practically giving you all. I'll cut it short with how are you all? Thanks for reading and I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can. Just wish I could stop being a lame ass emotional retard, sitting in a corner with a cloud above my head with mouldy mushrooms sitting beside me, then the creepy old man wearing a dress rubbing my back as he's the only fucking asstard who doesn't care if I go all 'emo' for a while.. . . Okay! Well . . . . Love all my readers and my Beta's which haven't beta'ed this so if the grammar sucks then oh well. . .lick my toe? I've had to type this fast just so this computer won't cut off again!! IF IT DOES I WILL THROW IT OUT OF MY WINDOW!! (yes I will get it fixed when I get the money to pay for the shitty little job. Like I know whats wrong with this piece of shit . . . Makes me feel like stabbing it all the time)

Bye bye!! Love Cody!


	20. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	21. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 19

A/.N: Heeeeey!...Wow. . I've really hit a tree trunk on the path of where this story should go. Honestly. . . .I've been having trouble with writing anyway with a lot of new stresses bursting into my life like the button on those jeans that just don't fit you any more. .So for the last stretch of freedom it goes flying into the air like YAAAAY~ only to scream in pain when it's life is headed towards the bin. Anyway. . I'm really stumped on how to direct the plot. . . .It's quite a difficult situation I've made ahaha :/...Anyway I've tried...And I won't give in..Just might take me many attempts to write the next chapter and then have to wait for it to be updated...Feel free to help me with you reviews? Ahaha or do I sound pathetic? :/

**Beta: NIKKEH~ **She is my awesome gurl! So big thankies! And being noooice to her! ***huggles and kisses*

* * *

**

"Hello! Oh my spongecake! It's been so long since I've spoken to you all! How have you been?" **  
*Sighs* **"Mother...Please, give it a break and take a breather?"  
"Well its been so long and I missed them all!" ***Pouts***  
"Iruka look at her cute little pout.." ***Chuckles and winks at her* **  
"Oh Kakashi~" ***giggles, blushing and covering her cheeks***  
***Vein throbs*** "Urgh Kakashi! Don't flirt with my mother!" ***is clearly jealous***  
"He was flirting? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

The morning had progressed like every other day, he had a busy time sorting out files and handling phone calls along with listening to his secretary hiss and moan at him when he started to ignore her, the one thing that differed from his usual routine, was that he was completely unfocused.

Kakashi kept worrying about their small little plan with Genma and was wary about if it will work or not. Heaving a heavy sigh as he tapped his pen against his desk, the pale man leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall ahead.

"...Maybe I should start looking for a back up...Maybe losing everything is the cost I have to give to be happy" he whispered, closing his eyes and frowning lightly. "..I just wish I could be a teenager again...Go out with that cute little Iruka, who ended up dressing like a girl.." he chuckled softly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he ran a hand through his wild silver locks, his face relaxing as he drifted off, reliving the bitter sweet memories of his childhood.

However, Kakashi wasn't the only one not able to concentrate, Iruka's brain was frying with worry and cold feet had began to settle in, as he completely forgot about the assigned work and started reviewing over the situation he was placing his childhood love into, his teeth bite the end of his pen as he stared at the computer blankly.

_...If this plan doesn't work...I'll have to end it with Kakashi...I can't allo__w him to lose ev__erything just because of me..._He thought, his heart hurting and his eyes dropping to glare at the keyboard. He was feeling selfish and he didn't like the feeling at all, but he wanted Kakashi to be happy. No. He just wanted Kakashi. A small frown appearing on his face, the tanned, innocent man looked back at the computer screen - he didn't like feeling so possessive and horrible. But he couldn't help it, he lost Kakashi once, he won't let it happen again. Concerned eyes had been fixed on the tanned man opposite him for a while and Kino couldn't help but wonder what had lead the others mind astray from his work, a small block of jealousy bubbling up within him, -if- it happened to be a special person Iruka held close to his heart.

**- - - - - - - - - - Back to Basic - - - - - - - - - - -**

A Brow twitched like a crazy earthquake on the woman's face, Nana stormed towards her boss's office, busted open the door disrespectfully and strutted towards the desk in a huff.  
"OI!" She hissed obviously angry. This uncharacteristic anger may have been led on in this way, because of her mother's unwelcomed visit to her house in the early hours as a surprise, - not just that but she also had her beloved three cats along with her. The poor assistant waking to a cats hairy ass in her face and a nicely shaped, freshly made cat turd on the other side of her bed, this crazed the woman to chase the 'giant rats' around the house as she screamed and roared, waving a broom about the small apartment and breaking a priceless family vase, only to be lectured by her mother about nearly giving her 'babies' a heart attack, chasing them so violently. (After all her babies didn't know any better right?) Jumping slightly when he was hit with a brown envelope, Kakashi opened his eyes to stare at the agitated and worn woman.  
"What the hell?" He huffed, slowly looking towards the envelope and taking it from the others grasp.

"Don't fall asleep at work!" Nana hissed and she turned around and strutted back to her work post, leaving her extremely baffled boss to watch her walk away.  
Sighing softly as he glanced at the document handed to him, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and placed it firmly on the desk, not being in the mood to work. His thoughts continuing towards his lover who wasn't too far from him.

"Che..Iruka..." He sighed once again and twisted his chair to glance out of the office window, bored eyes filled with a cloudy storm of emotion stared blankly at the contrasting blue sky.** "**I'm not looking forward to this" he grumbled faintly.

**- - - - - - - - - - Back to Basic - - - - - - - - - - -**

Genma sighed as he looked at the two women sitting in his kitchen, drinking some wine and listening to the music playing on the radio. Why were Iruka's and Anko's mother drinking alcohol so early in the day? To put it simply they were to help Genma get back into the game with females. So what better way to do that, than how they recreated what would be a night club theme.

"Oh~ I'm sooooo drunk~" Narashina acted out, swaying about in the steel legged stool with a wine glass in her hand. Maruno snickered at her old friends poor acting and nodded.

"Like yeah~ the music in this place is so...wicked edge!" She cried, taking a large gulp of her wine and making a sullen face. While watching the two's terrible acting Genma frowned slightly. Just when was wicked edge ever used? Deciding to make a move, the man slowly walked towards the two.

"Why hello ladies...Can I get you another drink?" He asked, trying to be as serious as he can, Narashina not helping the situation as she was searching through a giant hand bag and pulled out a lipstick and mirror.

"Look pretty man!" The woman said bluntly, pretending to be drunk while applying her red lipstick, smudging it a little and lifting her hand to Genma's face. "Think you can come up on all of this~?" She cried, rolling her body and clicking her fingers. Genma looking mortified at the others appearance and actions. Not sure how to take this seriously.

Maruno looked at Narashina and laughed softly. "You heard her! Think you can get on all of her! Like where be your rubber!" Turning to face the woman who spoke up next, Genma's expression just dropped as he blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose at Maruno.

"..You think, Kakashi's fiancée is going to speak like that?.." He asked. "Seriously?" He mumbled, moving to grab a bottle of beer and opening it up. He really needed a drink. And Raido was still too grumpy about the whole situation so he decided to go out on his day off the both of them would usually share together.

Raising an eyebrow, lipstick trailed all the way towards her ear, Narashina blinked.  
"Oh?...Well we've never really met the woman so how should we know?" She grumbled, having thought her acting was spot on.

"What woman anywhere would act like that?" Genma asked, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a huge gulp from his beer. "I mean..I know I haven't been with a woman since having been with Rai..but jheeze..I don't remember them saying wicked edge or...pretty man?" He muttered, feeling ashamed for even repeating the words.

"...Oh shut up you homo!" Maruno cried, putting her glass down. "Now you turn all straight and be serious!" She huffed, shooing him away. "Lets start again!"

"Urrrgh" Genma groaned as he spun on his heel and walked back out of the room for the sixth time.

**- - - - - - - - - - Back to Basic - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sighing softly as lunch had started, Kakashi yawned and slowly got out of his chair.  
"Che.." He mumbled, glancing at the pile of work he had yet to do and then towards the person who just appeared in the door way, his heart picking up it's pace and his eyes filling with lust.

Grinning cheekily as his own body started the same reaction, Iruka blushed lightly and closed the office door behind him, his brown eyes moving towards the work on the others desk.  
"You've been slacking today then..." Iruka chuckled. Not that he was able to get up to much work earlier either.

Blinking and glancing at what Iruka had been eyeing up, Kakashi nodded a little and sighed heavily.  
"I'm worried..." He grumbled and moved to lean beside his window. "I'm...On edge Iruka...I want to go back to the days where I could see you at school..Touch you..Kiss you openly...Take you home..." He sighed, banging his fist against the window pane lightly. "I'm irritated!"

Face filling with worry, the scarred man slowly locked Kakashi's office door and walked up to him, cuddling him and sighing softly.  
"...I know..I wish I could understand the complete amount of worry...But..I do understand some of it.." He whispered, nuzzling his bosses chest and enjoying the others scent and warmth.

Inhaling sharply as he felt the other get closer to him, the pale man instantly wrapped his arms around the others frame, closing his eyes and leaning his chin on the others head.  
"...I love you so much Iruka...If you love someone enough, you let them go...If they come back, it's meant to be...If they don't...It wasn't" he mumbled. "You came back to me...I can't lose you again" he whispered, tone laced with sorrow and hurt. "I really can't..."

Lifting his orbs to gaze at Kakashi's pained expression, Iruka pressed his lips against the others, breathing in as he lifted his hands to cup the others face and close his eyes. The silver haired man reacting and returning to a loving gesture, slowly parting his lips in sync with his tanned childhood love, their tongues meeting shy and hesitantly at first, slowly growing to become more heated and needy. Both men releasing their insecurities and fear into the passionate kiss, panting softly through their noses as they drawled it out for as long as they could before reality brought them out of it.

Knocking on the door, Nana tried to open it with a deep frown on her face.  
"Kakashi?..Are you okay?" She asked, slightly worried that the man had locked himself in. Glancing towards the door and stepping back, Iruka blushed and blinked as Kakashi brushed his thumb along the others lips.

"Their wet.." He whispered huskily and strolled over to unlock his door, opening it up to see Nana. "Yes?" He mumbled, irritated that she had interrupted the only good part of his day. Iruka fussing about in the back, sorting out his appearance and trying to fight away the obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Oh..Well your woman phoned" his assistant stated. "I tried to pass it through but she said you wasn't picking up...But she just wanted to say she can't go clubbing tonight. Her friend is giving birth..So she wont be able to see you as her friend apparently lives quite far away so she'll be gone for a few days". Hearing the news, Kakashi's expression remained passive as he nodded the woman off and closed the door, hitting the wall and breathing heavily.

"Fuck!" He hissed, Iruka's expression showing worry and slight hurt. "Why can't she just..." Kakashi gritted his teeth and hunched over, getting a painful twinge in the middle of his stomach. "...I can't stand this!" He cried, snarling from the back of his throat, trembling when Iruka pulled him close, feeling the others warmth wash over his pain.

"It's alright Kakashi.." The brown haired man whispered, stroking the mans wild silver locks and narrowing his eyes. Although his ray of hope had just been shattered, he wasn't going to give in because that bitch wasn't going to play their way. He'll just have to become someone he'd never thought he'd ever be. Someone selfish and cunning. "It's okay" he mumbled, upper lip lifting as he frowned deeply.

**- - - - - - - - - - Back to Basic - - - - - - - - - - -**

**TBC ** I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...Just thought I'd get the new direction out there. :) Read and review, please and thank you ;) x


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! This is EroCocoLoco!. . I know I'm always slacking now days with the updates. Well isn't that an understatement?. . Anyway. I've just. . .Had alot of stuff that has made me lose the will to write at the moment. Like the loss of someone, who I believed to be important in my life. But the truth of the matter is they wasn't. And for that I fell bad because I thought there was more to it than such simple bonds.**

I'm not sure when I will update my stories. I've gotta look for a Beta again =3= although I've got my girl nikkeh, she's busy with uni things too. But yeah. Not sure when I'll get to the writing so. . . Sorry :(. . .Just things aren't going to well. :D 


End file.
